<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Limping by Ni_zzie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754414">Limping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ni_zzie/pseuds/Ni_zzie'>Ni_zzie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Living Together, Post-Book 3: Mockingjay, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ni_zzie/pseuds/Ni_zzie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, Peeta et Katniss vont devoir apprendre à vivre de nouveau. La réminiscence est un long chemin, ils tituberont, trébucheront mais se soutiendront pour enfin reconstruire leur vie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Respire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Salut à tous !</p><p>Je publie aujourd'hui "Limping", un projet dans mes dossiers depuis le confinement et qui voit enfin le jour aux yeux du public :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi. </p><p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il crut entendre un hurlement.</p><p>Peeta sursauta et se retourna immédiatement. <em>Non</em>, c’était encore son cerveau qui lui jouait des tours. Il secoua la tête et la leva vers le ciel pour chasser l’écho de ce cri qui résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.</p><p>Le ciel était clair ce jour-là. Les fleurs du Pré s’entremêlaient. Il manipula la tige de l’une d’elle entre ses doigts. La sensation lui rappela les bols tressés de Mags et Finnick alors qu’ils mourraient de soif dans l’arène. Se souvenir se troubla lorsqu’un autre, plus brillant, le remplaça. Il se releva pour vainement tenter de le chasser.</p><p>Il s’épousseta pour faire tomber les quelques morceaux de terre qu’il avait ramené sur son pantalon et fit le chemin inverse pour retourner chez lui.</p><p>Cela faisait trois semaines qu’il était rentré au village des Vainqueurs. Trois semaines que les jeunes primevères poussaient. La pluie de jeudi dernier leur avait donné un coup de pouce dans leur éclosion. Des genêts d’or avaient fleuri du parterre, les complétant joliment. Cela faisait trois semaines que Katniss, Haymitch et lui avaient <em>retrouvés</em> leurs marques.</p><p>Il pouffa, seul dans l’allée. À qui cherchait-il à mentir ?</p><p>Ils ne retrouveraient jamais leurs marques.</p><p>Peeta revivait les Jeux, son ancienne vie dans le Douze, sa torture –plutôt son <em>conditionnement</em>– et la guerre à chaque pas qu’il faisait. La douleur dans son crâne pouvait s’estomper parfois, elle ne partait jamais définitivement. Les cicatrices des menottes à ses poignets étaient là pour le lui rappeler. Certaines nuits, il était obligé de s’attacher aux barreaux de son propre lit, toujours prisonnier de ses vieux démons. Mais il faisait des progrès. Et il savait qu’un jour prochain, il pourrait rapprocher Katniss sans avoir peur de lui faire de mal.</p><p>La fille du feu ternissait dans sa grande maison ; vide de sa mère, vide de Prim, vide de vie. Les braises de son caractère s’éteignaient à mesure qu’elle dépérissait. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Ils dépérissaient tous.</p><p>Allaient-ils seulement se réveiller un jour ? Était-ce cette vie qui leur était à présent destinée ? Le Douze pourrissait encore dans ses cendres. Des équipes de nettoyage avaient été envoyées, bien sûr. Cependant, la réalité de la guerre ne s’effaçait pas aussi facilement des mémoires qu’on la camouflait dans les rues. On pouvait toujours ramasser les débris, dépoussiérer les allées : le cœur des survivants était en lambeaux.</p><p>Peeta poussa lourdement la porte de sa maison. Il tendit l’oreille ; évidemment, pas un bruit ne lui parvint. Il soupira, retira ses souliers et les rangea diligemment. Il espérait toujours – en vain – pouvoir entendre Katniss chez lui. Qu’elle lui ait fait la surprise de lui tenir compagnie. Qu’ils puissent se retrouver. Qu’ils s’aiment à nouveau – s’ils s’étaient jamais aimés. Qu’il oublie tout le reste au simple contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes.</p><p>Mais tout ceci n’était pas près d’arriver.</p><p>Premièrement, Peeta avait imposé des barrières entre eux. Il lui avait clairement expliqué à son retour qu’il lui faudrait du temps pour la côtoyer à nouveau. Il était encore sujet à certaines crises. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui causer le moindre tort, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Il avait déjà tant de mal à se pardonner ses précédents épisodes…</p><p>Peeta la savait entre les bonnes mains de Sae Boui-Boui. D’ailleurs, il lui offrait du pain chaque jour pour la remercier. Il savait aussi au fond, que Katniss pouvait peut-être apprécier l’attention. C’était sa manière à lui de lui rappeler qu’il ne l’oubliait pas, qu’il prenait le temps de se rétablir, mais qu’il reviendrait ; comme il l’avait toujours fait jusqu’alors.</p><p>Deuxièmement, Katniss n’était pas du genre très avenante ces derniers temps. Non pas qu’elle l’ait déjà été. Mais il devait avouer que la mort de sa sœur et tout le traumatisme engendré par la guerre en plus des arènes n’avait pas aidé la cause.</p><p>Il attendrait encore un peu.</p><p>Le docteur Aurelius l’appelait tous les jours pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils avançaient bien dans sa thérapie. Peeta allait mieux, il pouvait le sentir. C’était un homme dévoué, très attaché à son bon rétablissement ; enfin, lui semblait-il. Après tout, s’il avait bien retenu quelque chose après ces années d’enfer, c’est qu’il ne pouvait plus compter sur personne.</p><p>Enfin, personne ; sauf Katniss.</p><p>Malgré son conditionnement, il lui portait toujours un amour sincère et véritable. Pour toujours se rappeler cette affection, il la peignait.</p><p>Il peignait de mémoire ses rares sourires, ses yeux concentrés, ses mains. Il peignait les souvenirs qui n’étaient pas brillants de venin, ceux auxquels il se raccrochait quand tout n’était que douleur dans sa tête. Et à chaque crise qu’il subissait, il parvenait à se calmer grâce à elle.</p><p>Bien qu’elle puisse faire partie de certains de ses cauchemars, elle était sa planche de salut.</p><p>La dernière fois qu’il avait pu l’apercevoir, c’était à la Plaque, il y a une semaine. Elle était allée rendre visite à Ripper, acheter quelques bouteilles à Haymitch.</p><p>Pour être tout à fait honnête, Peeta l’avait suivie. Il se faisait du souci pour elle. Les occasions où elle sortait de sa demeure étaient si rares ; il voulait être sûr qu’il ne lui arrive rien, qu’elle rentrait bien sans encombre. Elle partait à la chasse trop discrètement pour qu’il ne s’assure de ses allées et venues. Elle devait sûrement partir tôt le matin. Ses rares passages à la Plaque étaient néanmoins remarqués. Il l’observait jusqu’à ce qu’elle pousse la porte de sa maison et qu’elle soit finalement en sécurité.</p><p>Les habitudes ont la vie dure.</p><p>Il avança dans son salon et rencontra Buttercup, s’étirant sur son tapis. </p><p>« Toi, tu es encore rentré par la fenêtre. » Le matou ne lui répliqua qu’un long miaulement, quémandant pitance : « Là, j’ai compris. Viens, je dois avoir un peu de lait pour toi. »</p><p>Le chat parut comprendre. Les moustaches frémissantes, il le suivit sans rechigner. Il passa entre ses jambes, cognant sa tête contre la prothèse pour témoigner au jeune homme son impatience : « Hé, doucement ! Tu vas tout faire tomber, le prévint-il en souriant. »</p><p>Le bol tinta contre le carrelage et Buttercup lapa bien vite sa précieuse mixture. Peeta aimait avoir la visite de ce petit profiteur de Buttercup. Il avait l’impression d’avoir un peu de Katniss à ses côtés. Il s’occupait de lui, et ce faisant, il avait l’impression de prendre un peu soin de Katniss à distance.</p><p>Au fur et à mesure qu’il le caressait, il sentit son cœur se serrer.</p><p>Il avait besoin de la voir.</p><p>Pas seulement en peinture, en nourrissant son chat ou en la suivant furtivement à la Plaque. Il voulait voir son visage, ses yeux : il la voulait près de lui. Il avait mis ces barrières entre eux, mais il ne pouvait plus se montrer digne de ce choix. Le besoin de la coller contre lui avait dépassé la peur de lui faire du mal. C’était le moment. Ce soir, il irait la voir.</p><p>Il fallait qu’il organise sa venue. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de toquer comme si de rien n’était. Et si elle ne pouvait plus le voir ? Et si sa simple vision lui rappelait trop de traumatismes et qu’à son tour, elle lui disait qu’elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d’être à ses côtés ?</p><p>Il n’avait toutefois pas d’autre choix que d’essayer. Il était hors de question qu’il passe une nuit de plus à suffoquer dans son sommeil, rêvant qu’elle disparaisse sous ses yeux, impuissant.</p><p>N’écoutant que son impulsivité, il renfila ses bottines et approcha de la maison de Katniss. Il entraperçut une silhouette familière dans la cuisine. Ce n’était évidemment pas elle. Katniss, cuisiner ? Il laissa échapper un sourire dont lui seul serait témoin. Si elle entreprenait ne serait-ce qu’un plat chaud, il ne donnait pas cher de l’état du reste de l’habitation.</p><p>« Hé, Sae Boui-Boui, la salua-t-il. Quoi de neuf ? »</p><p>Il posa son menton sur le rebord de la fenêtre, humant les parfums capiteux de son bouillon. Elle ne parut pas surprise par sa visite :</p><p>« Salut mon garçon, ça baigne.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce que tu prépares ?</p><p>- Aujourd’hui, c’est civet.</p><p>- Du civet ? Tu m’épates. Et ta soupe ?</p><p>- Katniss fait la fine bouche ces derniers temps. Elle ne mange pas grand-chose. J’essaye de nouvelles recettes.</p><p>- Elle ne mange pas grand-chose, hein, répéta-t-il. » Il devait avouer que lui-même n’avait pas grand appétit depuis son retour, en attestait ses joues creusées. Il se racla la gorge : « Comment… comment va-t-elle ? »</p><p>Sae Boui-Boui leva enfin le regard de son civet pour rencontrer ses yeux éternellement inquiets. Tous les jours, il venait apporter une miche de pain pour agrémenter leur repas. Sae Boui-Boui la tenait au courant de l’état de Katniss sans qu’il ne lui demande et il finissait par s’en aller silencieusement. C’était la première fois qu’il osait la confronter de la sorte, elle perçut son changement d’attitude. La vieille femme esquissa un rictus :</p><p>« Oh, comme d’habitude. Elle n’est pas très causante, cette pauvre petite. Il faut dire qu’on lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. » Peeta ne put que baisser sa tête face à ses affirmations : « Toi aussi, mon garçon. » Son appel lui fit relever le regard vers elle : « Toi aussi on t’en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Et pourtant te voilà. Tu prends de ses nouvelles, tu te bouges, tu ne te laisses pas abattre. » Ah. Si seulement elle savait : « Tu peux être fier de toi.</p><p>- C’est gentil Sae Boui-Boui, répondit-t-il sans entrain. Mais je n’ai pas à me sentir plus fier qu’un autre. Toi par exemple, tu reconstruis ta vie et pourtant tu trouves du temps pour l’aider.</p><p>- C’est la moindre des choses. Ce n’est qu’une gamine. Qui s’occuperait d’elle sinon ? »</p><p>Peeta eut du mal à entendre cette dernière phrase. Il devait accorder à Sae Boui-Boui qu’elle avait su sauver Katniss lorsque lui n’en était plus capable. Il sentait qu’il avait failli à sa tâche. Elle l’extirpa de ses pensées en tendant le bout de sa cuillère en bois à ses narines :</p><p>« Ne broie pas du noir, mon garçon. Tu l’aides à ta façon, en te tenant au courant de son état. »</p><p>Mais Peeta n’écoutait pas. </p><p>« Tu n’y es pour rien, lui rappela-t-elle. Tu as vécu tellement d’horreurs. Qui te blâmerait de mettre un peu d’espace entre vous ? Vous ne pourrez que mieux vous retrouver. Tiens, goûte-moi donc ça. »</p><p>Peeta n’était pas vraiment adepte des mets de Sae Boui-Boui mais il ne pouvait pas lui refuser cet essai. Il mouilla alors ses lèvres de la sauce et réprima une nausée lorsqu’il reconnut une épice trop forte lui piquer les papilles. La vieille femme rit un bon coup :</p><p>« J’ai rajouté du piment pour masquer un peu le goût de la viande. Je crois que ce lapin n’était pas tout frais quand on me l’a vendu.</p><p>- Vendu ? sourcilla-t-il. Comment ça ?</p><p>- Eh bien, je l’ai ramené de la Plaque. Tu connais les vendeurs de là-bas, ils sont bien gentils mais pas des plus honnêtes. J’en sais quelque chose, plaisanta-t-elle en prenant appui sur sa hanche.</p><p>- Pourquoi est-ce que Katniss n’est pas allée t’en chasser un tout frais ?</p><p>- Oh, ça doit faire une bonne semaine qu’elle n’est plus sortie.</p><p>- U-une semaine ? Tu ne m’en avais pas parlé ! Elle ne chasse plus ? s’estomaqua-t-il.  </p><p>- Pas à c’que je sache, renifla-t-elle sans arrêter de touiller le jus. »</p><p>Alors ça c’était la meilleure. Depuis quand est-ce que Katniss ne chassait plus ? C’était comme demander à un requin d’arrêter de nager.</p><p>Même lorsqu’elle revenait tout juste des Jeux, qu’elle avait bien tout l’argent nécessaire lui permettant de ne plus avoir à tuer le moindre animal, elle avait vite renfilé son carquois.</p><p>La situation était peut-être plus grave qu’il ne l’avait imaginé.</p><p>« Où est-elle ? dit-il en se penchant vers Sae Boui-Boui.</p><p>- Dans sa chambre j’crois. Elle n’en sort presque jamais.</p><p>- Est-ce qu’elle mange avec toi, au moins ? »</p><p>Peeta redoutait le pire : qu’elle soit face à ses démons sans personne à qui parler. Si elle ne communiquait même plus avec la vieille Sae Boui-Boui qui prenait tant soin d’elle, il ne pouvait même pas espérer renouer le moindre contact.</p><p>« Avec le mal que je me donne à garder un peu de gras sur ses os ? Manquerait plus qu’elle ne dîne pas avec moi ! s’exclama-t-elle dans un rire gras. Tu devrais te joindre à nous d’ailleurs, je suis sûre que ça lui ferait du bien de te revoir. Et puis ça mettra un peu d’ambiance à table. »</p><p>Elle lui proposait tous les jours, mais il ne s’était jamais senti prêt. Voilà l’opportunité qu’il cherchait. Il se hissa à la fenêtre voisine pour la rejoindre à l’intérieur.</p><p>« Avec plaisir.</p><p>- C’est vrai ? s’étonna-t-elle. Alors, ça c’t’une surprise !</p><p>- Ça pourra nous faire du bien à tous les deux. » Il mentait. Il était mort de peur à l’idée de la revoir. Mais il fallait qu’il dépasse cette peur. Il ne voulait pas finir saoul comme Haymitch, affrontant ses terreurs dans l’alcool. Il crut bon de préciser : « Je ne lui ferai pas de mal, ne t’en fais pas.</p><p>- Ça pour sûr, je n’en doute pas une seule seconde.</p><p>- Tu devrais. Je suis toujours en convalescence. Je pourrais encore me montrer violent. »</p><p>Il ne voulait pas l’alarmer. Mais il trouvait ça plus honnête qu’elle soit au courant, qu’elle le laisse entrer en connaissant les risques que cela comportait. Après tout, il n’était qu’un monstre façonné par Snow tentant de redevenir l’homme qu’il fut un jour.</p><p>«  Arrête un peu, tu veux ? Si tu fais le moindre faux-mouvement, je te rappellerais à l’ordre. » Comme preuve de sa bonne parole elle attrapa une louche propre à sa droite et tapa le haut de son crâne. Un petit cri étonné lui échappa. « Ah ! Tu vois ! Tu n’as pas à avoir peur. Tu dérapes : un petit coup de louche.</p><p>- Je tâcherai de m’en souvenir, rit-il. Je me tiendrai tranquille. »</p><p>Sae Boui-Boui lui frictionna là où elle avait tapé, pour s’excuser. Peeta trouvait du réconfort à lui parler chaque jour. Parler avec elle était facile. Elle ne faisait pas dans la fantaisie. Elle n’avait pas besoin de rechercher des tournures de phrases qui éviteraient de le choquer, malgré ce qu’il avait vécu. Cette femme déployait des trésors de gentillesse et de franchise dans chacune de ses paroles.</p><p>Arrivé au seuil de la cuisine, il s’interrompit. Il sentit ses mains trembler. Il enfonça alors ses ongles au plus profond de ses paumes, se répétant encore et encore les mêmes phrases. <em>Tu n’as pas à avoir peur. Tu l’aimes, tu ne lui feras aucun mal. </em>Sae Boui-Boui remarqua l’arrêt dans sa marche et son dos vouté. </p><p>« Allez mon garçon, un peu de courage. »</p><p><em>Un peu de courage</em>. Elle avait raison. Dans sa cellule au Capitole, il aurait donné tout l’or du monde pour voir Katniss. Il ne s’agissait pas de lui tourner le dos maintenant qu’il s’était donné la possibilité de la retrouver ; maintenant qu’elle avait plus que jamais besoin de lui.</p><p>Il gonfla son torse d’un souffle galvanisant et repoussa ses épaules en arrière. <em>Concentre-toi sur ta respiration</em>. Ce n’était pas bien compliqué. Il grimpa une marche après l’autre, un peu plus tétanisé à chaque pas. <em>Inspire. Expire</em>. Insister sur une action aussi simple que celle de respirer lui permettait de reprendre contenance.</p><p>Il fallait qu’il soit fort pour elle. <em>Inspire. Expire</em>. Il devait l’extirper de son isolement, comme elle avait pu le sortir de sa gangue de boue lors de leurs premiers Jeux. Il était prêt à payer n’importe quel prix pour revoir un jour un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.</p><p>Il se trouvait maintenant devant sa porte. Sa main tremblait sur la clenche. <em>Inspire. Expire</em>. Ce n’était plus le conditionnement, mais bien l’appréhension qui le faisait réagir de la sorte. Il entendit une respiration discrète de l’autre côté de la porte. Il ne tint plus ; gardant appui sur la poignée, il toqua de l’autre. Il l’appela doucement, d’une voix hésitante :</p><p>« K-Katniss ? »</p><p>Mais pas de réponse. Rien qu'un silence de plomb.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aide-moi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Salut à tous :) </p><p>Voici un deuxième chapitre sortant tout juste du four ! On y retrouve Peeta, évidemment, mais aussi Katniss et Haymitch. N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis sur l'avancée de cette petite histoire. </p><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Est-ce qu’elle dormait ? Il n’était pourtant pas très tard.</p><p>« Katniss ? »</p><p>Cette fois-ci, il y avait mis plus d’intensité. Mais elle ne répondit pas pour autant. Refusait-elle de le confronter ?</p><p>« Katniss, je… je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt. Et je comprends si tu ne veux pas me voir, mais… j’ai besoin que tu comprennes. J’en étais incapable. J’avais peur. Je sais, c’est idiot, après tout ce que nous avons vécu, mais je n’y pouvais rien. Je ne voulais pas risquer te faire le moindre mal. »</p><p>Se confier était plus facile qu’il n’y paraissait lorsque le public en question se trouvait être une planche de bois. Seulement ce n’était pas à cette planche que les mots étaient destinés. Accueillis une fois encore par un silence de plomb, Peeta appuya doucement son front contre la porte.</p><p>« Je t’en prie Katniss. Dis quelque chose. »</p><p>Sa voix n’était plus qu’un murmure enroué par la tristesse.</p><p>Son front rencontra soudainement le vide. Il n’y avait pas de loquet, la porte n’était même pas fermée. Elle glissa et laissa apparaitre Katniss recroquevillée sur elle-même, dormant profondément.</p><p>Les mots manquèrent à Peeta pour exprimer à quel point il pouvait l’aimer à cet instant présent. Il se contenta de rester les bras ballants, la vision floue.</p><p>Il ne voulait surtout pas la réveiller. Elle souffrait des mêmes troubles que lui, la moindre minute de repos n’était pas à négliger. Et il aimait à la voir apaisée de la sorte. Avec le moins de bruit que sa jambe factice le lui permettait, il s’installa sur la chaise disposée juste à côté du lit. Ce simple mouvement eut raison du sommeil de Katniss. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, criant d’angoisse. Par réflexe, sa main tâtonna à sa droite un arc imaginaire pour se protéger.</p><p>Peeta s’approcha d’elle avec toute la douceur qu’il put alors qu’elle ne semblait pas voir qui il était, encore embrumée par ses mauvais rêves.</p><p>« Chut, chut, ce n’est que moi, la rassura-t-il, entourant son visage de ses mains. »</p><p>Les yeux de Katniss papillonnèrent, incapable de démêler le vrai du songe. Rêvait-elle encore ?</p><p>« Peeta ? murmura-t-elle haletante.</p><p>- C’est moi. Je suis là.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce que… qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?</p><p>- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. En personne, ajouta-t-il après un silence. » Il lui sembla que quelque chose manquait à son discours. « Tu me manquais. »</p><p>Katniss semblait ne pas y croire. Non pas qu’elle doutait de la véracité de ses paroles (quoi que), mais elle n’arrivait toujours pas à déterminer si le Peeta qui se trouvait devant elle était bien réel.</p><p>C’est comme s’ils avaient échangé les rôles.</p><p>« Je te manquais, répéta-t-elle.</p><p>- Oui. Je suis désolé d’av-</p><p>- Je te manquais, vraiment ?</p><p>- Évidemment que tu me manquais, Katniss. Seulement je n’ai pas trouv-</p><p>- Peeta, le coupa-t-elle encore une fois.</p><p>- Qu’y-a-t-il ? »</p><p>Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit d’autre qu’un souffle étranglé suivit d’un torrent de larmes. Peeta se précipita et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra du plus fort qu’il put, sans un mot de plus. C’est tout ce dont elle avait besoin.</p><p>Il y avait bien longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas pleuré. Les larmes ne coulaient plus. Elle se contentait de pleurnicher dans le vide. Voilà que des mois de pleurs dévalaient les pentes raides de ses joues à la vue du garçon des pains revenu à la maison.</p><p>« Tu es vraiment revenu me voir, fut les seuls mots que Peeta compris à travers ses hoquets.</p><p>- Je ne te laisserai plus, c’est promis.</p><p>- J’ai cru être morte toutes ces semaines, murmura-t-elle.</p><p>- Je suis désolé. Je suis <em>tellement</em> désolé. »</p><p>Il n’arrivait à rien dire d’autre. Il se sentait tellement coupable de l’avoir laissé seule face aux fantômes de l’arène et de la guerre.</p><p>« J’ai cru être mort, moi aussi. Je ne vivais que par Sae Boui-Boui… et Buttercup.</p><p>- Buttercup ? dit-elle, la voix couverte par le fait qu’elle soit toujours nichée contre son épaule. Comment peux-tu approcher ce vilain matou ?</p><p>- Il n’est pas si vilain que ça. Il est très têtu et un peu difficile de caractère, je te l’accorde. Mais il me rappelle quelqu’un que j’aime bien, alors je lui pardonne. »</p><p>Katniss laissa échapper un petit rire entre ses larmes que Peeta accueillit comme le plus beau des sons. Sa main droite se perdait dans ses boucles brunes tandis que sa main gauche enserrait sa taille. Katniss de son côté s’était laissée portée comme un bébé et croisait ses jambes dans son dos pour laisser le moins d’espace possible entre eux.</p><p>Elle voulait ne jamais quitter la chaleur de l’épaule que Peeta lui offrait. En revanche, ce dernier en décida autrement. Il attrapa sa tête entre ses main et de ses pouces il essuya ses larmes qui ne tarissaient pas.</p><p>Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.</p><p>« Arrête de pleurer, maintenant. Tout va aller mieux. »</p><p>Il regretta presque son geste, trop amical, trop amoureux ? Son cerveau lui jouait des tours. Mais Katniss ne semblait pas avoir été touchée outre mesure par son acte :</p><p>« Ça, tu n’en sais rien, rétorqua-t-elle, un peu détachée. On ne pourra jamais savoir. »</p><p>Elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Mais il jurait donner son énergie à mettre en place un bonheur durable dans la vie de Katniss. C’était une promesse qu’il se faisait.</p><p>« Peut-être. Mais on ne peut pas vivre en continuant d’imaginer les horreurs qui pourraient nous attendre. Ce n’est pas possible.</p><p>- Si. Si on ne-</p><p>- Tu ne peux pas rester enfermée dans ta chambre toute ta vie, Katniss. » Il marqua une pause et planta ses yeux dans les siens : « Tu as arrêté de chasser ? »</p><p>Elle fut prise de court par cette question. Elle se rassit plus confortablement sur le lit et joignit ses mains avant d’hausser les épaules :</p><p>« Ce n’est pas faute d’avoir essayé. J’y arrivais au début, pourtant. Puis un matin, plus rien. Je ne pouvais plus quitter la maison. Depuis ce jour, tous les matins à l’aube, quand je suis réveillée par mes cauchemars, je me lève, je pars enfiler mes bottes et ma veste. Et…</p><p>- Et ?</p><p>- Je suis toujours pétrifiée devant ma porte. Je n’arrive pas à faire un pas de plus.</p><p>- Pourquoi ça ? l’incita-t-il à poursuivre.</p><p>- Je… Je me dis que Gale ne sera plus là pour m’aider à rapporter le gibier, que Pr… » Peeta devina le nom de sa sœur mourir dans sa gorge. Il l’encouragea à poursuivre en frictionnant doucement la peau de son dos. « … que personne ne m’attendra pas à la maison, que je serai encore seule. Je suis fatiguée de tuer. Alors je laisse faire Sae Boui-Boui pour la viande, et je reste ici.</p><p>- Ce n’est pas qu’une question de tuer, n’est-ce pas ? Tu chassais encore au début, lorsque je suis rentré. Tu ne vas plus à la Plaque ?</p><p>- Tu ne comprends pas Peeta, je n’y arrive plus.</p><p>- Bien sûr que je comprends.</p><p>- Non, Peeta, lui dit-elle fermement. Toi, tous les jours tu cuisines, tu appelles le médecin, tu te soignes, tu rends visite à Sae Boui-Boui.</p><p>- Comment est-ce que tu sais que-</p><p>- Sae Boui-Boui me parlait de toi tous les jours.</p><p>- Oh, acquiesça-t-il.</p><p>- Je t’entends parler avec elle, poursuivit-elle. Il suffirait que je descende un étage pour te retrouver et j’en suis incapable. Toi, tu vis. Tu ne restes pas prostré dans ta douleur alors que tu en as tous les droits. Tu te rends compte ? Je n’arrive même plus à sortir de cette pièce. »</p><p>Peeta avala avec difficulté sa salive. Ces derniers temps, les gens avaient tendance à faire beaucoup de suppositions sur son état. Mais aucun d’eux ne touchaient du doigt ce qu’il ressentait véritablement, c’était pénible.</p><p>Il devait avouer être bon dans le fait de cacher ses émotions et de jouer la comédie. Peut-être que ça ne jouait pas vraiment en sa faveur sur ce point.</p><p>« Tu es allée à la Plaque la semaine dernière pourtant, lui fit-il remarquer.</p><p>- Uniquement pour une dizaine de minutes. J’y ai négocié du vitriol avec Ripper et je suis partie aussi vite que possible.</p><p>- Tu as vu Haymitch ?</p><p>- Je me suis contentée de sonner et j’ai tout laissé sur son perron. »</p><p>Peeta caressa la base de sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce contact. Elle avait l’air d’être dépourvue de la moindre étincelle d’énergie. C’était à peine si elle parvenait à ouvrir la bouche pour parler.</p><p>« Comment va-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle.</p><p>- Haymitch ? » Elle acquiesça. « Il survit, je crois. Comme nous. Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de le voir beaucoup. Il a recommencé à boire. On dirait que son séjour au Treize ne lui a pas servi de leçon. À chaque fois, il a fallu que je le nourrisse à même la bouche, et que je nettoie son vomis.</p><p>- Quel bébé, je te jure. Sans tes visites, il crèverait de faim.</p><p>- Il a tenu sa promesse, je lui dois bien ça. »</p><p><em>Sa promesse</em>. Il l’avait trahie, elle, mais il avait bien honoré son engagement auprès de Peeta ; il l’avait sauvé de l’arène pour le laisser entre les mains du Capitole. Katniss supprima toutes les images terrifiantes qui lui vinrent à l’esprit pour poursuivre, d’un ton désolé :</p><p>« Il te doit bien davantage. Je te dois tellement… finit-elle dans un murmure incompréhensible.</p><p>- On se doit tous beaucoup de choses, dit-il en prenant sa main. J’ai arrêté les comptes, je crois qu’on n’est plus à ça près. »</p><p>Katniss secoua la tête. Elle se sentait bien plus endettée que Peeta. Il avait sacrifié jusqu’à sa santé mentale pour qu’elle vive. Elle s’était satisfaite de servir de pâle image de propagande. Elle avait même été assez lâche pour vouloir mettre fin à sa vie, et le laisser seul avec ses douleurs.</p><p>Elle replia ses jambes contre son ventre et plongea sa tête entre ses genoux pour réprimer une énième sanglot.</p><p>« Bon ! l’interrompit Peeta. J’ai une idée. Viens avec moi.</p><p>- Maintenant ?</p><p>- Tout de suite. »</p><p>Katniss ne comprenait pas ce qu’il voulait faire. Il lui attrapa la main et l’entraîna à sa suite.</p><p>« Où est-ce qu’on va ?</p><p>- On va commencer par te mettre un peu sous l’eau froide. Ça te fera du bien. »</p><p>Katniss réprima une moue désapprobatrice. Elle ne devait pas sentir très bon, elle ne se lavait presque plus. Voir sa peau rapiécée ne faisait que lui rappeler qu’elle avait su survivre aux flammes qui avaient consumé Prim. Elle ne se douchait plus, ne se regardait plus. Et si Sae Boui-Boui n’était pas là, elle serait probablement morte de faim ou de soif.</p><p>Peeta la savait très pudique. Il s’arrêta à l’entrée de la salle de bain :</p><p>« Je t’attends ici, tu n’as qu’à te rafraichir un peu. Je suis juste à côté. »</p><p>Il allait refermer la porte lorsque Katniss le retint. Elle fronçait les sourcils de telle sorte à ce qu’elle ne puisse même plus ouvrir les yeux.</p><p>« Tu ne veux pas ? dit-il déçu.</p><p>- Aide-moi. S’il-te-plaît. »</p><p>Il ne s’agissait pas d’une simple demande, c’était une supplication. Katniss était dans un tel état de détresse qu’elle était incapable de se laver seule – ou même de ressentir la pudeur qui la caractérisait tant. Peeta acquiesça :</p><p>« D’accord. Viens-là. »</p><p>Elle ne portait qu’un long pantalon bien trop grand pour elle et un haut qui laissait entrevoir une de ses épaules dont la peau avait été reconstituée.</p><p>Les bras le long du corps, elle ne trouvait pas la force de faire les mouvements et laissa Peeta la mettre nue. Une fois déshabillée, elle se voûta, rassembla ses bras contre sa poitrine et se laissa glisser contre le mur, puis la paroi de la baignoire. Le froid de la faïence hérissa tous les poils de son corps. Elle finit repliée sur elle-même dans un coin, tête baissée.</p><p>Peeta s’accroupi pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il attrapa le pommeau et tourna le robinet. Des gouttes éclaboussèrent Katniss et la firent reculer un peu davantage.</p><p>« Pas d’eau froide. J’ai déjà tellement froid, murmura-t-elle.</p><p>- D’accord. Fais-moi savoir si la température ne te convient pas. »</p><p>L’onde se fraya un chemin à travers le dédale de peau de Katniss et parvint jusqu’au parterre de la baignoire. Elle ne frissonnait plus, la température parut la satisfaire. <em>Bien</em>. Ses cheveux trempés recouvraient désormais entièrement son visage. Peeta plaça deux grosses mèches derrières ses oreilles. <em>Voilà, comme ça c’est mieux</em>.</p><p>Les larmes de Katniss se mêlèrent à la tiédeur de l’eau. Seul son menton et les tressautements de ses épaules trahirent les sanglots dont elle était éprise.</p><p>Le temps s’égrainait. Peeta frictionnait avec vigueur le shampoing sur son cuir chevelu endommagé. Katniss avait renversé sa tête. Ne recouvrait sa nudité plus que la mousse qui ruisselait le long de son corps. Elle ne pleurait ni ne pensait. Elle ne faisait que ressentir l’attention que lui portait Peeta. Celle dont elle avait rêvé ces dernières semaines ; à prier un Dieu quelconque qu’il finisse par la rejoindre.</p><p>Sa prière venait enfin d’être exhaussée. Le pissenlit du printemps avait éclos sous ses pas.</p><p>Les bulles de savons dansaient dans la pièce. Peeta prit soin de capturer toutes les nuances de la scène et se promit de peindre cet instant aussi vite qu’il serait en mesure de toucher un pinceau. Un silence apaisant régnait. Il lui rappela ces soirs dans la grotte lors de leurs premiers Jeux. Ces soirs où la simple présence de Katniss dormant contre lui avait le don de lui faire oublier le danger les entourant.</p><p>Ces souvenirs étaient amers. Il s’interrompit tandis que ses mains se mirent à trembler de nouveau. <em>Tout va bien, ce n’est rien</em>. Oui, elle avait joué la comédie ces soirs là, mais elle leurs avait sauvé la vie. <em>Tout va bien, calme-toi</em>. Sans cela, ils seraient morts tous les deux, ils ne pourraient pas partager ce moment. <em>Elle n’est plus comme lors des premiers Jeux</em>. L’était-elle vraiment ? Peeta ne savait plus. Il se concentra sur le simple fait qu’il la voulait en vie près de lui, peu importe ses sentiments. Il n’avait pas le temps de s’interroger là-dessus.</p><p>« Peeta ? l’appela-t-elle. »</p><p>Bien que son visage demeurât impassible, ses yeux trahissaient un liseré d’inquiétude. Il déglutit lentement.</p><p>« Tout bien, ne t’en fais pas. Ferme les yeux, j’ai bientôt terminé. » Katniss n’avait pas l’air convaincue. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu’il avait du chagrin. « Tu ne voudrais pas avoir du shampoing dans l’œil ? » Elle finit par accepter et reprit sa place initiale.</p><p>Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle était enfin propre comme un sou neuf. Elle se releva, rincée. Cette sensation de peau propre lui rafraichit les idées et elle se rendit compte qu’elle était complètement nue face à Peeta. Elle se retourna contre le mur alors qu’il était parti lui apporter une serviette. De retour, il constata que sa pudeur était revenue ce qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher un sourire. Il lui tendit la serviette et la laissa seule.</p><p>Le cœur de Katniss battait la chamade. Elle avait l’impression de se réveiller d’un très long rêve duquel elle avait été la spectatrice jusqu’à cet instant où elle recouvrait ses esprits. Depuis combien de temps Peeta était-il à ses côtés ? Que s’était-il passé ?</p><p>Elle était lavée de la tête aux pieds. Ses lambeaux de peau abrasifs ne la piquaient pas autant que d’habitude. Peeta avait été si doux dans ses mouvements. Chaque caresse avait été préméditée, chaque geste précautionneusement pensé.</p><p>Peeta était revenu.</p><p>Il ne partirait plus. Elle n’aurait plus à affronter ses cauchemars seule. Il serait avec elle, elle s’en rendait enfin compte.</p><p>Sae Boui-Boui lui avait laissé il y a deux semaines quelques affaires propres sur l’étagère des flacons parfumés. Katniss ne les avais pas remarquées depuis. Dieu merci, elle n’aurait pas à affronter Peeta encore une fois dans son plus simple appareil.</p><p>Dans quel état second s’était-elle trouvée pour finir nue dans une baignoire avec Peeta la lavant ? Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, rouge de honte. Ça devait être la première fois depuis longtemps qu’elle ressentait une émotion aussi futile qu’elle n’était grisante. C’était tellement agréable.</p><p>Lorsqu’elle sortit, elle entendit Peeta discuter avec la vieille Sae Boui-Boui au rez-de-chaussée. Les verres qui tintaient lui indiquèrent qu’ils étaient en train de mettre la table. <em>Bien, alors il mange avec nous</em>. Resterait-il ce soir, après le repas ? Lui tiendrait-il compagnie malgré tout le mal qu’elle lui avait fait ?</p><p>Elle descendit. Ses longs cheveux encore humides tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.</p><p>« Nous devrions inviter Haymitch à dîner, proposa Peeta. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?</p><p>- Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle en détournant le regard. »</p><p>Elle était toujours affreusement gênée. Même à moitié mourante dans l'arène, elle ne se serait jamais mise nue devant lui. Elle devait être dans un sacré état pour avoir osé faire une telle chose. Lui, en revanche, semblait déjà avoir tout oublié. Peeta était doué pour mettre les gens à l'aise, il l'avait toujours été.</p><p>« Enfin, s’il n’est pas ivre mort à cette heure-ci… reprit-elle.</p><p>- Rien n’est moins sûr, plaisanta-t-il. Je vais aller le chercher, tu n’as qu’à finir de mettre la table. »</p><p>La situation était aussi improbable qu’elle n’était frivole. Leur plus grande préoccupation actuelle était de l’ordre d’un couvert de plus à leur table. Pas de bombes, pas de terreur, pas de morts. Juste une assiette en plus à installer ou pas.</p><p>Est-ce que tout cela allait seulement durer ?</p><p>Peeta claqua la porte d’entrée à la recherche de leur mentor, sûrement plongé dans un semi-coma dans la maison voisine. À l’instant même où il referma la porte, Sae Boui-Boui vint poser sa grande marmite sur le dessous de plat. Le bruit sourd fit sursauter Katniss, les yeux toujours rivés sur la porte par laquelle Peeta s’était dérobé.</p><p>« Te voilà toute propre dis-moi.</p><p>- On dirait bien.</p><p>- Il est vraiment incroyable ce garçon, déclara la vieille femme.</p><p>- Il l’est, c’est sûr.</p><p>- Tu devrais le lui dire.</p><p>- Je lui dis.</p><p>- Menteuse, sourit Sae Boui-Boui. Je te connais Katniss. Chez toi, les compliments sortent aussi facilement que les perles des huîtres. »</p><p>La comparaison fit tiquer Katniss. Elle serrait toujours la perle que Peeta lui avait offerte avant d’aller dormir. Elle se réveillait de chaque cauchemar avec la marque de la perle dans sa paume. Sae Boui-Boui ne pouvait pas avoir connaissance de cela, y avait-elle fait cette référence exprès ?</p><p>« C’est vrai, je ne lui dis pas souvent. Mais il le sait déjà, tout le monde le lui rappelle sans cesse. À quoi bon le lui répéter ? </p><p>- Crois-moi, il doit s’en ficher pas mal que les autres le trouvent incroyable. Mais venant de toi, ça serait différent. »</p><p><em>Avant son conditionnement, sans doute</em>, se dit-elle. Néanmoins, Peeta n’était plus le même. Il s’accrochait sûrement à l’idée qu’il pouvait se faire d’elle. Elle tâcherait de l’aider au mieux ; mais elle ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Elle voulut expliquer à Sae Boui-Boui qu’ils avaient bien changés, que la guerre les avait changé à tout jamais, mais elle fut interrompue par un bruit provenant de l’extérieur.</p><p>Elle décida de laisser son amie terminer le dressage de la table. Elle se glissa sans un bruit à l’extérieur et fut témoin d’une scène des plus pittoresques. Haymitch titubait en sortant de chez lui, soutenu par Peeta.</p><p>« Je pue, bredouilla Haymitch. </p><p>- Si vous aviez accepté de vous changer on n’en serait pas là, souffla-t-il. Allez, un petit effort, vous m’aviez promis de venir.</p><p>- J’ai dit ça moi ?</p><p>- Et puis je croyais que vous aviez arrêté de boire depuis votre séjour au Treize. </p><p>- Meh, haussa-t-il les épaules. Faut croire que les habitudes ont la vie dure. Habiter seul n'aide pas les choses.</p><p>- Et Effie ? </p><p>- T'occupe gamin. »</p><p>Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Peeta le lui aurait sans doute accorder sans problème s'ils n'avaient pas mis plus d'une minutes à faire trois pas. </p><p>« Vous n’êtes pas croyable. Faites ça au moins pour Katniss.</p><p>- Ah bon, et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? Elle a terminé son foutu mélodrame ?</p><p>- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, essayez de mettre un pied devant l’autre.</p><p>- On vit tous des trucs du… » Il réprima un renvoi. « … des trucs durs. Pourquoi c’est la seule qui se la joue ? »</p><p>Katniss bouillonnait. Pour qui est-ce qu’il se prenait au juste ? Avait-elle la moindre réflexion à recevoir d’un type qui gérait ses traumatismes par l’alcool depuis plus de dix ans ?</p><p>« Vous voyez ce genre de choses ? Évitez de le dire une fois qu’on sera arrivés.</p><p>- Pigé.</p><p>- Et puis vous n’êtes pas vraiment un exemple dans la matière, vous savez. » Il trébucha et manqua de se retrouver face contre terre : « Haymitch, faites un peu attention !</p><p>- Mon gars, je suis bourré. Katniss déprime. Et toi t’es encore fou. Tu crois sincèrement que c’est une bonne idée de nous réunir ? »</p><p>La franchise d’Haymitch jeta un froid sur la conversation déjà peu glorieuse. Mais Katniss ne bougea pas de la pénombre que lui offrait son porche. Elle était trop curieuse d’écouter ce que Peeta pouvait répondre à une affirmation aussi véridique qu’elle n’était douloureuse à entendre.</p><p>« Haymitch, vous êtes tout le temps saoul. Quel moment serait le mieux choisi dans ce cas ? Ça vous fera du bien de parler avec quelqu’un d’autre que vos bouteilles.</p><p>- Comme tu veux. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre que je ne t’avais pas prévenu.</p><p>- Ahem, vous savez ? Pendant le repas… évitez de trop adresser la parole à Katniss. Parlez-moi, plutôt.</p><p>- Ta chère et tendre n’est pas assez grande pour se défendre ?</p><p>- Non, intervint-elle finalement, mais vous feriez mieux d’écouter Peeta. »</p><p>Les deux furent aussi étonnés l’un que l’autre de la découvrir sortant de la pénombre dans laquelle elle se dissimulait.</p><p>« Salut chérie. Tu sais que c’est pas très poli d’écouter les conversations ?</p><p>- Entrez vite avant que je ne change d’avis. »</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. C'est promis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hop, hop, hop, c'est l'heure de l'histoire du soir ! </p>
<p>J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Au menu : un Peeta adorable (saurait-il en être autrement ?), un Haymitch... disons franc, et une Katniss qui retrouve son caractère.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         Le dîner se déroula plutôt simplement. Ils parlèrent de la météo, des provisions arrivant par centaines par la gare, de la reconstruction de la Plaque. Un malaise se fit sentir lorsque les commerces détruits furent évoqués. La boulangerie Mellark s’était effondrée pendant le bombardement en même temps que les membres de la boutique. Peeta n’avait plus aucune famille. Personne à qui se raccrocher, aucun souvenir pour lui rappeler sa vie d’avant.</p>
<p>Katniss jeta un faible coup d’œil dans sa direction, il ne souriait pas mais ne semblait pas en souffrance à l’évocation indirecte des corps calcinés de ses parents. Il gérait très bien ses émotions, ou alors n’en avait-il vraiment rien à faire ? <em>Ce n’est pas son genre</em>, pensa Katniss. Si Peeta n’avait jamais vraiment porté sa mère dans son cœur, il avait aimé ses frères et par-dessus tout son père. Ils devaient forcément lui manquer. Comment parvenait-il à garder une telle impassibilité ? Il suffisait que Katniss observe les primevères devant chez elle avec un peu trop d’intérêt pour fondre en larmes. Peeta allait-il aussi bien qu’il ne le laissait transparaitre ?</p>
<p>« Non mais c’est vrai, au fond, qu’est-ce qu’on s’en branle de la vieille boulangerie ou de la boucherie ? déblatérait Haymitch sans articuler. Personne n’y achetait rien, les habitants du Douze avaient à peine de quoi vivre.</p>
<p>- Haymitch, le rappela-t-elle à l’ordre.</p>
<p>- Quoi, tu vas me dire que tu allais t’acheter une bonne entrecôte tous les dimanches ?</p>
<p>- Haymitch ! tonna-t-elle.</p>
<p>- Ou que ta mère allait dépenser ses innombrables thunes en pâtisseries ? poursuivit-il sans prêter attention à ce qu’elle pouvait dire. Reconstruit ou pas, le Douze reste ruiné. Et les petits gâteaux ne sont pas vraiment une priorité.</p>
<p>- Je vendais mon gibier chez eux ! s’écria Katniss. Et si la boulangerie n’avait jamais existé, je serais morte de faim avant même que je ne participe aux Jeux ! » Peeta lui adressa un regard complexe. Elle reprit, très en colère : « Je n’arrive pas à croire que vous ayez si peu de reconnaissance envers celui qui vous permet d’être encore en vie à l’heure qu’il est.</p>
<p>- Ah bon ? Qui ? lâcha-t-il, hostile. Qui me garde en vie ? Parce que je me sens mort depuis belle lurette, chérie.</p>
<p>- J’ai plus faim, termina Katniss en jetant sa serviette. Excuse-moi Sae Boui-Boui. »</p>
<p>Elle était furieuse. Peeta se donnait tellement de mal, et lui ne se rendait compte de rien. À quoi bon continuer à être ami avec une telle pourriture ?</p>
<p>La colère obstruait ses oreilles de sorte à ce qu’elle n’entende même pas que Peeta la suivait. Elle allait refermer la porte de sa chambre et y pleurer comme à son habitude quand une main empoigna son avant-bras.</p>
<p>« Katniss, attends ! »</p>
<p>Il avait lui aussi les yeux embués de larmes. Il n’était pas seulement en colère ; l’expression de son visage dépeignait une tristesse qui fendit son cœur. <em>Non, cette fois-ci, c’est lui qui m’écoute</em>.</p>
<p>« Le dîner était une erreur, commença-t-elle. Je suis désolée Peeta mais je ne peux pas manger en compagnie d’un type qui traite nos traumatismes avec autant d’indifférence.</p>
<p>- Je ne suis pas d’accord avec toi.</p>
<p>- Pardon ?</p>
<p>- Katniss… » Il replaça une de ses longues mèches brunes derrière son oreille. « Haymitch a toujours été comme ça. Il est brusque dans ses méthodes mais il parvient toujours à ses fins. La preuve, c’est que son plan a marché.</p>
<p>- Son plan ?</p>
<p>- Je commence à le cerner un petit peu, après toutes les magouilles que vous avez pu faire dans mon dos. Et il est clair qu’il n’a accepté ce dîner seulement parce qu’il y voyait une possibilité de te faire sortir un peu de ta routine morose.</p>
<p>- En me faisant lui crier dessus ? N'importe quoi.</p>
<p>- Il savait qu’en t’attaquant, il ne récolterait pas grand-chose, mais qu’en s’en prenant à moi, il réussirait à t’arracher des injures ; à te rendre un peu ton toi d’avant.</p>
<p>- Et toi, tu le savais et tu l’as laissé faire ? Tu l’as laissé souiller l’héritage de ta famille juste dans le but de me voir crier un bon coup ? </p>
<p>- Ma famille est morte Katniss. » Aucune émotion ne laissait transparaitre le véritable maelstrom qui devait sévir en lui. « Qu’il dise que la reconstruction de la boulangerie soit une erreur m’importe peu. Je trouve même qu’il a raison dans un sens. Si je devais construire ma vie selon ses paroles, je finirais vite ivre mort comme lui, tu ne crois pas ?</p>
<p>- Peut-être. Mais ce n’est sûrement pas une raison pour le laisser dire des choses pareilles. »</p>
<p>Katniss ne l’avouerait jamais, mais c’est vrai que cette crise l’avait revivifiée. En fait non, ce n’était pas vraiment le fait qu’elle ait eu l’occasion de crier contre Haymitch qui avait eu cet effet-là ; plutôt le réconfort que lui avait apporté Peeta par la suite.</p>
<p>Elle attrapa sa main. Peeta sourcilla face à cette approche. Elle se cramponnait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. <em>Chez toi, les compliments sortent aussi facilement que les perles des huîtres</em>, lui avait dit Sae Boui-Boui. Il fallait qu’elle lui fasse comprendre à quel point il était incroyable, qu’elle tenait tellement à lui qu’elle pourrait mourir s’il venait à disparaitre encore une fois. Sacrifier son deuil pour son bien, c’était ce que venait de faire Peeta. Elle ne savait pas si elle était capable à son tour d’effectuer une action pareille.</p>
<p>« Moi je… je ne veux pas qu’il puisse dire des choses qui te fassent du mal. »</p>
<p>C’était maladroit mais c’était ce qu’elle avait trouvé de mieux sur l’instant. Peeta sourit gauchement.</p>
<p>« Je pense la même chose pour toi Katniss. Personne ne devrait avoir à subir ça. Mais je suis capable de supporter bien des choses pour que tu sois heureuse. »</p>
<p><em>Bien des </em>choses. C’est le moins que l’on puisse dire… Elle allait devoir faire beaucoup mieux.</p>
<p>« Peeta. »</p>
<p><em>Dis-lui que tu l’aimes. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens, </em>tentait-elle de se convaincre. Mais aucun mot ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche entrouverte.</p>
<p>« Oui ? l’incita-t-il à poursuivre.</p>
<p>- Je… » Son cœur lui brûlait. Elle pensait à tout ce qu’ils avaient traversé. Seraient-ils capables de s’aimer ? Avait-elle seulement la force de lui dire ? « Non, rien.</p>
<p>- Katniss. </p>
<p>- Ce n’est pas important, tu ferais mieux-</p>
<p>- Katniss. » Il encadra son visage de ses paumes. Sans s’en rendre compte, elle se lova un peu contre ces larges mains qui lui apportaient tant de réconfort. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux me dire ? »</p>
<p>Elle souffla un bon coup, pour se donner du courage.</p>
<p>« Tu pourrais, rester un peu… avec moi ? »</p>
<p>Non, elle n’avait pas la force de lui dire. Mais elle souhaitait qu’il comprenne que cette demande égoïste qualifiait tellement d’autres paroles qu’elle n’osait prononcer.</p>
<p>Il esquissa un sourire sincère.</p>
<p>« Toujours. Tu sais bien. Aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras. »</p>
<p>Peeta sentit un souffle chaud lui parcourir le corps. Il avait rêvé entendre ces mots. Comment avait-il tenu le coup jusqu’à ce moment ?</p>
<p>« Rester un peu ». Ce n’était pas la nuit, mais c’était suffisant pour satisfaire Peeta. Peut-être qu’un soir prochain, elle braverait ses craintes en lui proposant de passer la nuit ici. Qu’ils puissent mutuellement apaiser leurs maux et adoucir leur cauchemars par le biais unique de la présence de l’autre.</p>
<p>Peut-être.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils s’installèrent sur son lit sans dire un mot. Katniss posa sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux pour mieux entendre la mécanique de son cœur. <em>Pa-poum. Pa-poum. Pa-poum</em>. Le savoir en vie était la plus douce des victoires qui lui avait été donnée de gagner. Peeta soupira, ravi, le sujet de ses rêves collé contre lui. Il n’aurait pas pu espérer de meilleures retrouvailles, bien qu’entachées par l’indélicatesse d’Haymitch.</p>
<p>Il ne lui en voulait pas concernant la rudesse de ses mots, soit dit en passant. Son mentor avait toujours eu la classe de Katniss en ce qui concernait les beaux discours. Et l’alcool n’avait sûrement pas dû l’aider.</p>
<p>Tout ce qui comptait pour lui à présent, c’était Katniss.</p>
<p>Entre eux, ils évitaient de trop évoquer leurs proches défunts. D’une part parce que les cicatrices étaient trop fraiches pour qu’ils soient évoqués sans peine et d’autre part parce qu’il n’en ressentait pas vraiment le besoin. Non pas qu’ils veuillent les oublier. Mais la mort avait tellement fait partie de leur quotidien ; s’ils pouvaient la bannir, ne serait-ce qu’un temps, ça leur serait peut-être plus agréable. </p>
<p>Katniss leva soudainement son nez, rompant leur contact.</p>
<p>« Un instant, dit-elle. »</p>
<p>Elle se dirigea en direction de la large fenêtre et l’ouvrit. Suffisamment pour en laisser entrer un courant d’air mais pas assez pour qu’ils aient froid. <em>Je dors toujours la fenêtre </em>ouverte, se rappela-t-il. Un large sourire lui fendit le visage. Il interpréta ce geste comme sa façon à elle de lui exprimer qu’il pouvait rester dormir ici, et non pas seulement « rester un peu ».</p>
<p>Avant de se réinstaller, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, sans oser prononcer les mots qui définissaient son acte.</p>
<p>Le regard de Peeta convergea vers ses lèvres tordues par la gêne. Il voulut mettre terme à cette grimace ridiculement adorable en réduisant l’espace qui séparait sa bouche de la sienne. Il s’abstint cependant, et demeura dans une position peu naturelle, à mi-chemin entre le baiser qu’il s’imaginait déjà poser et sa tétanie factuelle.</p>
<p>Katniss ne parut pas comprendre ses intentions puisqu’elle se contenta de reposer sa tête à l’endroit qu’elle avait délaissé une minute plus tôt.</p>
<p>Le buste de Peeta représentait à ses yeux, sans aucun doute possible, l’endroit le plus doux de Panem. Elle s’y sentait tellement en sécurité, tout y était tellement plus chaud.</p>
<p>« Bonne nuit Peeta. »</p>
<p>Sa position masquait son regard inquiet. Il était pourtant bel et bien là. Allait-il accepter de rester la nuit ? Avait-il compris ses sous-entendus lui suggérant qu’il était plus que le bienvenu à lui tenir compagnie jusqu’à l’aube ? Peeta avait toujours été brillant pour comprendre les non-dits devant les caméras. Katniss mordilla ses joues en attendant une réponse, un souffle, n’importe quoi.</p>
<p>« Bonne nuit Katniss, finit-il par répondre, une joie distincte dans sa voix. » Elle enserra sa taille de façon à ce qu’il ne puisse se défaire de son emprise, même plongée dans le plus profond des sommeils. Elle n’était pas prête à le laisser filer dans la nuit. « Je ne compte aller nulle part, tu sais. Je resterai avec toi autant que tu le veuilles. Jusqu’à ce que tu te réveilles si c’est ce que tu veux. »</p>
<p>Elle se releva.</p>
<p>« Tu me le promets ?</p>
<p>- C’est promis. » Il posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne et y posa un baiser si léger qu’il ne fut même pas certain qu’elle l’ait senti. « Repose-toi maintenant.</p>
<p>- D’accord. »</p>
<p><em>Je t’aime</em>, resta caché dans sa gorge.</p>
<p>Elle sombra dans un sommeil profond à la seconde-même où il passa sa main contre son dos. Sa respiration étrangement calme lui indiqua qu’elle s’était enfin endormie. Ces dernières semaines, Peeta l’avait entendu passer ses nuits à hurler, sans qu’il ne puisse l’aider, paralysé par la peur de lui causer du tort. Et voilà qu’il était là, paré à toute insomnie – sauf la sienne, qu’il savait indomptable. Mais quelle insomnie serait-elle, comparée à toutes celles qu’il avait dû braver ? Celle qu’il s’apprêtait à affronter, câlinant la femme qu’il aimait, semblait être la plus douce d’entre toutes. </p>
<p>« Je t’aime, chuchota-t-il, certain qu’elle ne pourrait pas l’entendre. »</p><hr/>
<p>         À l’aube, le sifflement des geais vint emplir la chambre. Peeta s’étira doucement. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il dormait toujours la fenêtre ouverte.</p>
<p>Katniss n’avait pas bougé de la nuit, agrippée à son torse comme s’il s’agissait du dernier rocher dans l’océan. Lui en revanche n’avait su trouver qu’une demi-heure de sommeil dont il fut bien vite arraché par l’un de ses nombreux cauchemars. Cette nuit, il avait revisité un classique, vu maintes et maintes fois à savoir sa mort par la main de Katniss. Elle était sous ses yeux, torturée par Snow, devant subir les traitements qu’il avait reçu sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire. Elle finissait par le haïr au point de vouloir le tuer, comme il avait pu l’expérimenter. Son rêve s’interrompait systématiquement au moment où elle plantait une lame dans son cœur, les yeux rouges, dénués de la moindre once d’amour à son égard.</p>
<p>L’impuissance, l’injustice et la douleur ponctuaient ses songes. Il n’avait rien d’agréable à vivre cela, même s’il ne s’agissait que d’un rêve. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il cauchemardait à ce sujet, et ça ne serait sûrement pas la dernière.</p>
<p>Toutefois cette nuit, il avait pu être rassuré. Oui, le bras de Katniss enroulé à sa taille et son petit souffle chaud l’avaient instantanément apaisé.</p>
<p>Elle esquissa un petit gémissement étouffé par le tee-shirt de Peeta recouvrant son nez. Il ne voulait pas troubler sa quiétude, mais désirait néanmoins trouver le visage reposé de Katniss dans le creux de sa main. Il tenta une approche langoureuse, glissant son index le long de sa joue. Inconsciente, elle alla vers ce contact pour l’intensifier davantage. Le demi-sourire de Peeta devint alors véritable. Il ne put détacher son regard de la scène, ni faire le moindre autre mouvement. Soudain, il entendit un geai moqueur reproduire une mélodie lointaine. Ce chant détourna suffisamment son attention pour ne pas qu’il se rendre compte des deux yeux gris qui le détaillaient avec fascination et curiosité. Il retira sa main, instinctivement.</p>
<p>« Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il. »</p>
<p>Il comprit enfin la curiosité dans son regard lorsqu’elle porta sa main libre vers ses cernes qu’il devina violacées.</p>
<p>« Mieux que toi en tout cas, dit-elle sur un ton sérieux. Est-ce que tu as réussi à te reposer, ne serait-ce qu’un peu ?</p>
<p>- Eh. J’ai essayé, comme d’habitude. J’ai dormi une petite heure avant d’être… enfin tu sais.</p>
<p>- Peeta, tu aurais dû me réveiller. »</p>
<p>Il pensa qu’elle blaguait. Elle était on ne peut plus grave.</p>
<p>« Tu plaisantes ? fit-il. Alors que tu réussissais enfin à dormir ? Ça serait mal me connaître. » Katniss était furieuse et gênée d’avoir été la seule à avoir eu droit à une nuit calme. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir volé son sommeil. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le pouce de Peeta attrapant son menton : « Je suis content que tu aies pu un peu te reposer. Comment tu te sens ?</p>
<p>- Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis des mois, confessa-t-elle. C’est… » <em>C’est grâce à toi, allez, dis-le</em>, s’encouragea-t-elle : « C’est agréable, j’ai les idées plus claires.</p>
<p>- Je suis content alors. »</p>
<p>Katniss croqua sa langue, très en colère contre elle-même. <em>Je suis vraiment stupide, </em>se maudit-elle. Peeta appuya soudainement l’espace entre ses sourcils.</p>
<p>« Ne fronce pas les sourcils comme ça dans ce cas. Tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu as l’air détendue. »</p>
<p>Cette constatation eut don de lui faire froncer d’autant plus les sourcils. Il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se lever.</p>
<p>« Ha, ha ! J’espérais que tu réagisses de la sorte. » Il se releva avec difficulté, sa jambe artificielle raidie par l’immobilité de la nuit : « Lèves-toi à ton rythme, je vais nous préparer un petit-déjeuner. »</p>
<p><em>Nous</em>. Ça sonnait si bien dans sa bouche. Ce n’était qu’un simple petit-déjeuner mais elle espérait qu’il était annonciateur de bien d’autres.</p>
<p>Elle constata qu’il tituba un peu, avant de finalement se stabiliser, sa main prenant appui contre le mur. Elle avait tendance à oublier que Peeta ne disposait plus de la moitié de sa jambe à cause de ces… de ces abominations de mutations génétiques. À cause de son garrot de fortune. À cause d’elle.</p>
<p>Une fois de plus, elle s’était perdue dans ses pensées. Sa culpabilité s’atténua tandis que Peeta était déjà dans la cuisine depuis longtemps. Il fallait qu’elle chasse cette habitude de s’égarer dans les méandres de ses tares. Désormais, Peeta avait besoin d’elle. Il fallait qu’elle soit forte pour lui, qu’elle se réveille de la paralysie dans laquelle elle était plongée depuis tant de temps.</p>
<p>Ils se protégeaient l’un l’autre, non ? Elle ne pouvait plus se contenter de recevoir son affection et sa gentillesse sans rien lui rendre en retour.</p>
<p>Elle se donna du courage pour parvenir jusqu’à sa salle de bain sans avoir à ramper. <em>Bien</em>. C’était déjà une bonne chose. Elle avait fait bien des progrès depuis la venue de Peeta. Elle délaissa ses habits de la veille qu’elle n’avait même pas troqué contre un pyjama avant de s’endormir. Complètement nue, elle eut le loisir de s’observer à sa guise dans le miroir.</p>
<p>Elle n’était pas bien jolie à voir.</p>
<p>Les côtes apparentes, elle apparaissait maigrichonne. Si elle s’était vu gésir dans un coin crasseux du Douze, elle ne se serait pas donné un semaine à vivre. Sa peau était le plus choquant outre la maigreur évidente. Les médecins du Capitole avaient su la rafistoler, épargner son visage, la ressusciter ; mais à quel prix ? Son corps n’était que lambeaux de chair rapiécés grossièrement. Elle ne serait plus jamais la Katniss d’avant-guerre, ces marques le lui rappelaient constamment.</p>
<p>Heureusement, hormis à la base de son crâne, ses cheveux avaient été épargnés. Il lui plaisait de pouvoir encore nouer ses cheveux d’une certaine manière. Aujourd’hui, elle délaissa l’idée de les rassembler en une natte et opta plutôt pour une queue de cheval basse, masquant la base de son crâne brûlé. Elle ne s’était pas coiffé depuis des lustres. Non pas qu’elle n’en ait pas eu l’occasion. Mais la simple idée d’être en vie était déjà tellement peu supportable, que l’initiative de prendre soin d’elle ne lui était pas venue à l’esprit une seule seconde.</p>
<p>Tout était différent maintenant.</p>
<p>Peeta revenu, elle ne voulait plus voir ce trait de pitié dans son regard.</p>
<p>Étrangement, elle voulait paraître belle devant lui. Non seulement belle, elle voulait être forte, montrer qu’elle avait surmonté son chagrin, bien que la mort de P… bien que… bie…</p>
<p>Elle massa ses tempes.</p>
<p>… bien que certains évènements soient encore trop durs pour elle à confronter.</p>
<p>Elle soupira longuement.</p>
<p>Il ne fallait qu’elle reste seule trop longtemps avec ses pensées.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Embrasse-moi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Salut à tous ! </p><p>Voici un nouveau petit chapitre qui nous amène à comprendre mieux l'état dans lequel se trouvent Katniss et Peeta !<br/>J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! </p><p>Bonne lecture :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pétrissant la pâte avec force, Peeta n’entendit pas les pas feutrés de Katniss dans son dos. Elle détailla du regard son dos contracté par l’effort et se surprit à apprécier outre mesure le roulis de ses épaules. Elle voulait que ces bras musclés par des années d’aide à la boulangerie familiale l’enserrent et qu’ils ne la lâchent plus jamais.</p><p>Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule pour venir toucher sa clavicule avec son menton. Il fut très surpris par sa présence et par son approche. Si surpris qu’il en lâchât la poignée de farine qu’il s’apprêtait à étaler sur le plan de travail. Il ne bougea pas d’un millimètre cependant, la nuque raide. Elle avait l’air de plus en plus avenante. Ce n’était sûrement pas lui qui allait s’en plaindre. Il jeta un regard en coin vers elle.</p><p>« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?</p><p>- Pas spécialement. »</p><p>Elle voulait juste poser son menton là et profiter de sa chaleur, de la vie qu’il mettait dans sa grande maison vide.</p><p>« Tu pourrais m’aider, proposa-t-il.</p><p>- Ouh là, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.</p><p>- Je peux t’apprendre.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire. Je préfère te regarder.</p><p>- Tu apprendras bien un jour ou l’autre, pourquoi pas maintenant ? »</p><p><em>Un jour ou l’autre</em>. Ils resteraient ensemble suffisamment longtemps pour qu’il finisse par lui apprendre. Combien de temps leur restait-il encore ? Combien avant qu’une autre catastrophe ne vienne briser leur quotidien ? Cette interrogation plongea Katniss dans un sentiment d’inconfort qui la paralysa. Elle se recula, rompant leur contact.</p><p>Non, elle n’était plus paralysée maintenant. Elle agissait.</p><p>Elle hocha la tête, convaincue.</p><p>« D’accord. Montre-moi comment faire. »</p><p>Il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermée dans sa chambre toute sa vie. Il fallait qu’elle trouve le courage de sortir de ces jours mornes. Et pour ce faire, elle n’avait qu’à suivre la lumière de Peeta.</p><p>« Il faudrait que tu mettes un tablier avant.</p><p>- Est-ce que j’ai un truc de ce genre chez moi ? »</p><p>Katniss n’y connaissait rien à la cuisine ; encore moins aux accoutrements et autres ustensiles recommandés pour s’adonner à la discipline.</p><p>« Non, admit-il dans un sourire, ça m’aurait étonné que tu en ais. Tu n’as qu’à prendre le mien.</p><p>- Tu es sûr ? Comment est-ce que tu vas faire, toi ?</p><p>- Je pense que tu en auras plus besoin que moi. »</p><p>Elle comprit le sous-entendu et le tapa affectueusement.</p><p>« Hé, t’exagères, je ne suis pas si maladroite !</p><p>- À la chasse, je veux bien te croire. Dans une cuisine, je suis moins sûr. »</p><p>Pour être honnête, c’était tout à fait véridique. Elle s’accorda néanmoins une grimace réprobatrice.</p><p>Il passa un quart d’heure à lui indiquer comment malaxer la préparation pour qu’elle lève au four. Force était de constater que constituer des petites boules de pâte à la main demandait une concentration que Katniss ne disposait pas. Elle perdit patience, le tablier ainsi que la visage recouverts de farine :</p><p>« Je n’y arrive pas, je n’y arrive pas ! C’est super compliqué ton truc ! s’écria-t-elle, véritablement en colère.</p><p>- Mais non, la rassura-t-il, tu n’as juste pas encore compris la technique.</p><p>- La technique ouais, marmonna-t-elle. J’en ai ma claque, moi. Je t’avais dit que tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser te regarder. Tout ça n’a servi à rien, je ne t’ai fait que perdre du temps !</p><p>- Oh, je ne dirais pas ça. »</p><p>Il essuya du pouce la farine de son visage. Il était loin d’avoir encore tout enlevé, laissa ainsi un sillon de peau parmi le blanc parsemant ses joues. Il put reconnaître une rougeur apparaître là où était passé son doigt. Katniss rougissait.</p><p>Il ne l’avait jamais vu rougir. Il voulut profiter du moment propice pour enfin oser poser ses lèvres sur les siennes lorsqu’il aperçut un détail qui le déconcentra. Un détail de rien du tout qui le fit éclater de rire. C’était sincère ; d’un esclaffement fort et pur, à gorge déployée.</p><p>« Je suis désolé… » Il laissa échapper un nouveau rire, plus incontrôlable que le précédent : « Tu en as même dans les cheveux ! Sérieusement, comment est-ce que tu t’es débrouillée?</p><p>- Je t’ai dit que je n’étais pas faite pour la cuisine ! se justifia-t-elle gauchement avant de pouffer à son tour. »</p><p>Il se tenait les côtes, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne riait pas aussi fort, mais c’était la première fois qu’elle le faisait depuis… depuis tellement longtemps. Avait-elle déjà ri ?</p><p>Leur nervosité leur éclatait simplement au visage. Tout ce stress post-traumatique, toute cette anxiété, tous ces non-dits : envolés pendant cet instant par le peu de compétences de Katniss en cuisine.</p><p>Quelques minutes de fou rire plus tard, Peeta se calma essuyant ses larmes, suivi par Katniss. Elle était si belle toute recouverte de blanc, maladroite qu’elle était. Si unique, si imparfaite dans son impulsivité et sa mauvaise foi.</p><p>Il saisit son visage tout enfariné et l’embrassa. Ce baiser fut comme un arrêt dans le temps. Elle répondit immédiatement et enserra la base de sa nuque pour approfondir cet échange.</p><p>Les particules immaculées vinrent lui chatouiller le nez et bien vite, il fut à son tour parsemé de farine. Le prénom de Katniss fleurissait dans sa gorge, comme de petits bourgeons éveillés par le printemps. Peeta n’avait d’autre choix que de le répéter chaque fois que leurs bouches se séparaient - bien que ça ne soit jamais pour très longtemps. Ils se contentaient de reprendre leur souffle et se retrouvaient bien vite.</p><p>Ils avaient faim l’un de l’autre.</p><p>Il la souleva et la porta jusqu’à la table voisine. Un arôme sucré flottait sur ses lèvres. Elle se dégagea un instant de son étreinte, interrompant leur baiser. Peeta l’interrogea du regard, l’air hagard et frustré.</p><p>« Je n’arrive pas à y croire, dit-elle. »</p><p>Elle avait parlé dans un murmure. Son souffle fut un petit secret échangé entre elle et Peeta. Lui non plus n’arrivait pas à croire tout ce qui était en train de se passer ; c’était comme plonger dans le vide.</p><p>Deux lourdes gouttes coulèrent sur les joues de Katniss. Peeta s’empressa d’effacer le sillon de ses larmes. Étaient-ce des larmes de joie, de tristesse, de nostalgie ? Il laissa ses paumes épouser la forme de ses joues.</p><p>« Katniss, qu’est-ce que tu as ?</p><p>- C’est rien… rien du tout.</p><p>- Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? s’enquit-il.</p><p>- Quoi ? Non, non ! Pas du tout je… » Elle posa sa main sur la sienne. « Je redoute simplement le moment où je vais devoir me réveiller. »</p><p>Peeta fronça les sourcils : <em>qu’est-ce qu’elle voulait dire ? </em></p><p>« J’ai l’impression de vivre un rêve, que tout ce que je ressens n’est qu’un mensonge. Je n’arrive pas à me laisser lâcher prise.</p><p>- Pourquoi ?</p><p>- Peeta… souffla-t-elle. Tu sais très bien pourquoi.</p><p>- Comment comptes-tu vivre si tu ne lâches pas prise ?</p><p>- C’est…</p><p>- Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance ?</p><p>- C’est compliqué Peeta… Tu ne sais pas ce que-</p><p>- Si, je sais ! s’écria-t-il tout à coup. »</p><p>Son timbre de voix plus agressif la surprit. Elle recula et lâcha son emprise. Pourquoi se mettait-il à crier tout à coup ? Est-ce qu’ils n’étaient pas en train de s’embrasser quelques instants auparavant ?</p><p>Il remarqua son mal-être. Son but n’était certainement pas de l’effrayer. Il voulait seulement qu’elle comprenne un précepte ancré en lui depuis bien longtemps et qu’elle avait visiblement du mal à entendre.</p><p>« Katniss, reprit-il plus doucement. Comment veux-tu qu’on avance si l’on ne se fait pas confiance ?</p><p>- Je te fais confiance, dit-elle.</p><p>- Non, Katniss. Tu ne me fais pas confiance. » Son air confiant se transforma tout à coup : « Mais je ne peux pas t’en vouloir… je suis, encore tellement…</p><p>- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? » Cette fois, c’était à son tour d’hausser le ton. Ses sourcils se rejoignirent en une expression figée par la colère : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles à ma place ? Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je pense de toi ?</p><p>- Je ne sais pas, j’imagine que...</p><p>- Tu n’en sais rien Peeta. »</p><p>Elle se projeta contre lui et rencontra ses lèvres dans une embrassade douloureuse. Tous deux souffraient tellement. Les séquelles de leurs tortures sévissaient encore. Mais il était certain qu’ils avaient besoin l’un de l’autre pour qu’ils vivent… non. Pour qu’ils survivent.</p><p>Leurs lèvres se séparèrent avec difficulté, mais ils restèrent dans les bras de l’autre, les yeux rivés sur la douceur de leur étreinte.</p><p>« Crois-tu un seul instant que je ferais un truc pareil avec quelqu’un en qui je n’ai pas confiance ? » Ce n’était pas rhétorique, elle attendait une réponse sincère : « Peeta ?</p><p>- Non, tu as raison.</p><p>- Si je pleure, si je suis incertaine ou encore trop prudente, ce n’est pas parce que je pense que tu es un danger pour moi. C’est… parce que… »</p><p><em>C’est parce que je t’aime, dis-lui</em>, s’encouragea-t-elle.</p><p>« … c’est tellement plus compliqué que ça, dit-elle finalement. Je pensais que tu comprendrais.</p><p>- J’essaye de comprendre Katniss, mais ce n’est facile… ni pour toi, ni pour moi de mettre des mots justes sur toutes nos pensées. »</p><p>Il avait tout perdu, sa famille et son enfance envolés dans un tourbillon de flammes. À son tour, elle avait tout perdu. Sa mère était aux abonnés absents, de même que Gale, et Prim… Elle avala sa salive et son chagrin.</p><p>Quelle ironie pour la fille du feu. Son élément n’avait semé que la destruction autour d’elle.</p><p>« J’ai peur, c’est tout.</p><p>- Moi aussi Peeta. »</p><p>Ils posèrent leurs front l’un contre l’autre.</p><p>« J’ai peur de te faire du mal, lui confit-il.</p><p>- Tu ne me feras pas de mal.</p><p>- Ça, tu n’en sais rien, dit-il, reprenant les mots qu’elle avait prononcé la veille.</p><p>- Si, je le sais. » Il parut interloqué par sa réponse, et surtout par l’autorité dans sa voix. Elle prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit plus doucement : « Tu sais comment ? » Il secoua la tête. « Je le sais parce que je te connais encore mieux que moi-même.</p><p>- Tu me <em>connaissais</em>.</p><p>- Peeta, hé. Est-ce que tu as besoin que je dresse encore une liste de tes habitudes pour que tu me croies ?</p><p>- Ce n’est pas qu’une question d’habitudes Katniss. Ça concerne ce qu’il y a dans ma tête…</p><p>- Tu n’as plus le même regard. Tu n’as plus le même regard que lorsque nous marchions au Capitole. Avec Boggs, Finnick, et tous les autres. »</p><p>Cela lui coûta de prononcer les noms de ses défunts amis mais elle devait lui faire comprendre qu’il ne représentait plus une menace à ses yeux.</p><p>« Quelque chose en toi a changé. Voilà à quoi je sais que tu n’es plus le même. Rien ne saurait plus te faire défaut que tes yeux. » Il ne saisissait pas bien où elle voulait en venir. « Écoute… je ne sais pas lire dans les gens, d’accord ? Je ne sais pas comprendre les sous-entendus, ni même le second degré… Mais tes yeux Peeta… » Elle traça le contour de ces derniers pour arrêter son pouce sous son arcade sourcilière : « Tes yeux parlent une langue que j’ai l’impression de comprendre. Même lorsque…</p><p>- Lorsque quoi ?</p><p>- Lorsque nous n’étions pas… nous ne pouvions pas… »</p><p>Elle avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, les mots lui manquaient toujours pour qualifier ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui. Elle avait l’amère impression que malgré la guerre, et tout ce qu’elle avait pu endurer ; sentimentalement parlant, elle n’avait pas grandi d’un poil.</p><p>Peeta attendit quelques secondes. Il avait envie qu’elle lui explique ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur. Mais ça ne serait pas pour aujourd’hui apparemment.</p><p>« D’accord, reprit-il, admettons que tu puisses lire dans mes yeux. Qu’est-ce que tu y lis maintenant ?</p><p>- Bon, ça suffit, fit-elle gênée.</p><p>- Non, allez, sérieusement. »</p><p>Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Même lorsqu’ils s’embrassaient, il ne palpitait pas aussi fort. Il fallait qu’elle termine cette discussion avant qu’il ne remarque son agitation et qu’il ne profite de sa vulnérabilité.</p><p>« Peeta. Je suis une chasseuse, je-</p><p>- Tu ne chasses plus grand-chose dernièrement, lui fit-il remarquer.</p><p>- On s’en fiche ! Je suis une chasseuse, d’accord ? Je me fie à mon instinct, et je n’accorde ma confiance à personne, tu le sais, non ?</p><p>- Je le sais.</p><p>- Si je te dis que je te fais confiance, j’ai besoin que tu me croies.</p><p>- Je te crois.</p><p>- Alors embrasse-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle. »</p><p>Il s’exécuta - davantage parce qu’il en mourrait d’envie que parce qu’elle lui en avait donné l’indication. Son ton n’était aucunement autoritaire, plutôt d’un calme tranquille, un lâcher-prise qu’elle s’autorisait enfin. Elle avait enfin réussi à clore cette discussion trop compliquée pour qu’elle ait lieu à ce moment. Cela ne faisait qu’un jour qu’elle était sortie de son mutisme. Elle ne pouvait pas s’imaginer parler davantage.</p><p>Elle laissa donc Peeta mener ce ballet langoureux qu’elle ne maitrisait pas. Elle repensa à tous les baisers qu’ils avaient pu partager. Dans les Arènes, dans les sous-sols engloutis de mutations génétiques, sous l’œil pervers des caméras. Mais aucun n’était comparable à celui-ci.</p><p>Pourquoi ?</p><p>Parce qu’ils n’avaient plus peur.</p><p>Parce qu’il n’y avait plus de danger autre que le futur incertain. Elle pouvait l’embrasser sans penser à aucune stratégie. Même s’il lui avait fait oublier l’Arène et la mort omniprésente dans la grotte ou sur la plage, elle était toujours revenue bien vite à leur réalité macabre. Or ici, ils étaient libres.</p><p>Peeta courba l’échine et posa un dernier baiser sur sa joue. Ils étaient tristes, mais au moins ils étaient ensemble. Ils allaient s’en sortir. Il fallait juste qu’ils s’accordent un peu de temps avant de penser à poursuivre leur histoire.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ça te dérange ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         Une fièvre consumait Katniss. Son amour pour Peeta allait bientôt la brûler de l’intérieur si elle ne s’exprimait pas bien vite à ce sujet.</p>
<p>Elle avait chaud, trop chaud. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa peau frémir sous la flamme qu’elle lui portait. Comment lui dire tout cela, après la lourde discussion qu’ils venaient d’avoir ? Katniss savait qu’elle aurait besoin d’en entretenir bien d’autres de ce genre avant que leurs démons ne se calment.</p>
<p>« J’ai envie de peindre, dit-il d’un seul coup.</p>
<p>- Oh. Je vois. Bien-sûr. »</p>
<p><em>Il a besoin d’être un peu seul après tout ça, c’est normal</em>, se dit-elle. Elle descendit de la table sur laquelle elle était perchée.</p>
<p>« Je risque d’avoir un peu de mal à me concentrer mais, est-ce que tu voudrais bien… rester avec moi ? Pendant que je peins, je veux dire. »</p>
<p>Peeta n’avait jamais accepté qu’elle soit dans la même pièce que lui lorsqu’il peignait. Il disait toujours qu’elle le déconcentrait. Qu’est-ce qui lui avait fait changer d’avis soudainement ? <em>Peu importe</em>. Elle se devait d’accepter. Peut-être la pardonnerait-il d’avoir abordé un sujet aussi conséquent avec si peu de tact ?</p>
<p>« Oui, bien sûr, avec plaisir. »</p>
<p>Peeta avait l’air nerveux. Il lui prit la main sans un mot de plus et la dirigea vers sa maison. Katniss pénétra les murs de cette bâtisse presque identique à la sienne. Il n’hésita pas un seul instant à la faire rentrer dans la pièce qui lui avait jusqu’alors été quasiment interdite. Elle découvrit de nouvelles œuvres – la plupart la concernait.</p>
<p>Elle était peinte avec une beauté sans pareille ; parfois avec une douleur perceptible dans le coup de pinceau, parfois avec douceur – en fonction de l’humeur de Peeta somme toute. Toutefois… chaque peinture outre ses portraits semblait avoir une relation tierce avec Katniss.</p>
<p>« C’est magnifique, se sentit-elle obligée de dire.</p>
<p>- Oh, ce sont des gribouillis comparés à la vraie toi. »</p>
<p>Ce n’était pas de la flatterie. Peeta était sincère lorsqu’il disait cela. L’atmosphère ne s’alourdit pas contrairement à ce que Katniss eut pu imaginer.</p>
<p>« Je te trouve dur envers toi-même, dit-elle. Regarde ce paysage. » Elle avait fait exprès de prendre un des rares tableaux qui ne la concernait pas. Il s’agissait du Pré vers lequel Katniss chassait. Elle poursuivit : « La façon que tu as de reproduire les rayons du soleil à travers les feuilles… c’est prodigieux. Je ne connais personne capable de peindre cette scène aussi bien que tu ne l’as fait. Et pourtant je peux te dire que je le connais ce Pré, blagua-t-elle.</p>
<p>- Arrête… lui demanda-t-il, embarrassé. Les paysages sont plus faciles à peindre que les humains.</p>
<p>- Comment ça ?</p>
<p>- Nous sommes… complexes. Nos émotions sont trop compliquées à représenter, je pense que tu ne t’en rends pas compte. Alors évidemment, un coucher de soleil dans le Pré parait chef-d’œuvre comparé à… » Il s’était saisis sans s’en rendre compte d’un portrait de Katniss. Il s’en débarrassa bien vite, comprenait les tenants de ses actes : « Enfin… ça n’a pas d’importance. Tu voudrais… ahem… »</p>
<p>Il s’interrompit tout à coup. Il n’était plus tellement sûr de ce qu’il faisait.</p>
<p>« Tu voudrais bien… poser pour moi ? »</p>
<p>Katniss ne s’attendait certainement pas à cela. <em>Hors de question ! </em>De quoi aurait-elle l’air ?</p>
<p>« Je croyais que tu voulais seulement que je reste avec toi ! paniqua-t-elle.</p>
<p>- C’est vrai, mais je redoutais le fait qu’en te disant qu… Tu sais quoi ? C’est pas si grave, laisse-tomber.</p>
<p>- Non ! Enfin, je… » Si elle laissait s’échapper cette opportunité, elle n’avait qu’à dire adieu à leur complicité tout récemment retrouvée : « Si… si tu en as vraiment besoin, je peux faire un effort.</p>
<p>- C’est vrai ? » Il avait vraiment l’air heureux. Son ravissement était communicatif. « Je te promets que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps. Tu peux t’occuper si tu veux. Ça t’empêchera de trop penser au fait que je te peins, et puis tu seras plus naturelle. »</p>
<p>Peeta savait comment la mettre à l’aise. Il l’avait toujours su - que ce soit auprès de Caesar Flickerman devant tout Panem, ou chez elle, sans aucune caméra pour la traquer.</p>
<p>« Est-ce que je peux te les emprunter ? l’interrogea-t-elle en attrapant une feuille et un crayon qui trainaient.</p>
<p>- Bien-sûr. »</p>
<p><em>Ok</em>, se dit-elle,<em> je vais poursuivre le carnet que nous avions commencé ensemble</em>. <em>Ça m’empêchera de penser à la situation un bon moment</em>…</p>
<p>C’était probablement la meilleure chose à faire. En seulement deux minutes, Katniss ne prêta même plus attention à l’œil attentif de Peeta la scrutant depuis sa toile vierge.</p>
<p>L’attention de Katniss portée sur ce carnet lui permit de garder sa concentration (bien qu’il soit tenté à multiples reprises de laisser quelques commentaires devant son visage). La fenêtre filtrait une douce lumière, plongeant la pièce dans une nuance dorée.</p>
<p>Elle était si belle. Ses mains tremblèrent un peu avant de déposer la première goutte de peinture sur la toile. Peeta aurait pu pleurer de bonheur sur l’instant mais il se retint. Il se dit que ce n’était sans doute pas la meilleure des réactions à avoir alors que Katniss se montrait aussi vulnérable devant lui.</p>
<p>Comme un levier fut poussé en lui. Il n’était plus Peeta, l’amoureux transi ; il se métamorphosait devant son œuvre en devenir, il devint : Peeta, le peintre imperturbable.</p>
<hr/>
<p>De longues heures passèrent aussi facilement qu’agréablement. Un doux silence embaumait la pièce, le malaise s’était envolé aussi rapidement qu’il ne s’était installé. Katniss finit même par s’endormir, épuisée par toute l’émotion dont elle avait été éprise – et puis surtout parce qu’elle avait bien des nuits à rattraper. Cela ne dérangea pas Peeta. Son modèle ne bougea pas dans son sommeil. Tout ce qui l’importait étaient les couleurs que formaient la lumière sur son corps.</p>
<p>Encore plus tard, alors que le soleil déclinait franchement, les plongeant dans l’obscurité, Peeta réalisa qu’il avait terminé sa peinture. Honnêtement, il avait de quoi être fier de lui. Jamais il n’avait peint Katniss aussi fidèlement, c’en était troublant.</p>
<p>Elle se réveilla soudain, dans un sursaut, dû par un énième cauchemar. Cependant cette fois, elle ne cria pas. Katniss se contenta de se relever promptement, un peu essoufflée. Elle le cherchait désespérément du regard.</p>
<p>Peeta se trouvait dans un coin sombre de la pièce pourvu d’un lavabo dans lequel il lavait ses pinceaux. Elle trouva heureusement ses yeux clairs dans la pénombre.</p>
<p>« Qu’est-ce que c’était cette fois ? lui demanda-t-il calmement. </p>
<p>- Cato et Snow qui s’étaient transformés en bête, souffla-t-elle en frictionnant ses deux mains contre son visage. Ils me déchiquetaient en morceaux. Je me suis réveillée avant qu’ils ne m’achèvent à coups de crocs.</p>
<p>- Bah… Ce n’est-</p>
<p>- Qu’un rêve, je sais. D’autant plus que ce n’est pas la première fois que j’en fais un du genre. N’empêche… j’aimerais bien, rien qu’une fois, faire un rêve agréable.</p>
<p>- À qui le dis-tu. »</p>
<p>Katniss s’étira et fit craquer ses os.</p>
<p>« Excuse-moi de m’être assoupie.</p>
<p>- Oh, haussa-t-il les épaules, je t’avais promis que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Ce n’est pas ta faute.</p>
<p>- J’espère que ça n’a pas trop gâché ton tableau.</p>
<p>- Tu n’as pas à t’en faire, j’avais terminé le principal. J’ai pu ajouter les ombres avant que le soleil ne se couche. </p>
<p>- Je dors depuis combien de temps ?</p>
<p>- Tu as dû faire une sieste d’au moins trois heures, je dirais. »</p>
<p>Pas une lumière n’était allumée dans la pièce, ils ne se repéraient qu’à l’aide des rayons de la lune qui traversaient les vitres. À vue de nez, cela devait faire au moins une bonne heure que le soleil s’était couché. Comment Peeta avait-il pu dessiner les ombres lorsque la pièce entière n’était plus qu’obscurité ?</p>
<p>« Tu as fini les ombres pendant trois heures ?</p>
<p>- Tu sais, peindre est un travail très long. Mais, sur ce coup, la nuit est tombée avant. »</p>
<p>Katniss fronça des sourcils.</p>
<p>« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ? »</p>
<p>Elle regretta sa question à l’instant-même où elle la posa.</p>
<p>« Je t’ai regardé dormir, dit-il simplement. »</p>
<p>Katniss tourna la tête. Dieu merci, il faisait suffisamment noir pour ne pas que son visage cramoisi luise et révèle son malaise. Comment se débrouillait-il pour dire des choses pareilles sans que sa voix ne vacille ?</p>
<p>« Est-ce que ça te dérange ?</p>
<p>- Je… ne sais pas.</p>
<p>- Si ça te dérange, je ne le ferai plus. »</p>
<p>Est-ce que ça la dérangeait vraiment tant que ça ? N’adorait-elle pas elle aussi scruter Peeta lorsqu’il ne pouvait pas la remarquer ?</p>
<p>« Ça… ne me… c’est bon.</p>
<p>- C’est bon, quoi ?</p>
<p>- Tu peux me regarder… »</p>
<p><em>Qu’est-ce que je raconte ? C’est ridicule</em>, se fâcha-t-elle intérieurement. </p>
<p>« Tant mieux, rit-il, alors qu’il posa un baiser sur sa joue. »</p>
<p>Il quitta la pièce, la laissant seule dans l’ombre.</p>
<p>Peeta parti, elle se sentit tout à coup diaboliquement seule. Elle songea à rester dans la pénombre de la pièce sans chercher d’issu autre - à dormir parmi les tableaux. Beaucoup représentaient la peur de la mort, les horreurs des Jeux, ou la chambre dans laquelle elle présumait qu’il s’était fait torturé. Dormir enfouie près de ses démons ou dans un lit, quelle différence ? De toute façon, elle finirait par hurler par leur faute, réveillée par un cauchemar. Autant reposer ici.</p>
<p>Katniss était toujours un peu trop mélodramatique.</p>
<p>« Tu viens ? »</p>
<p>Elle sursauta. Elle était déjà repartie dans un voyage terrifiant dont elle était le seul passager. Katniss avait toujours beaucoup de mal à comprendre qu’elle n’était plus seule à traverser cela.</p>
<p>Elle se leva et attrapa la main qu’il lui tendait, éclairé par la lumière du couloir.</p>
<p>« Est-ce que tu veux dormir seule ce s-</p>
<p>- Non ! répondit-elle, peut-être avec un peu trop d’empressement. Je veux dire… non. Je ne préfère pas. Sauf si toi… »</p>
<p><em>Pitié, faites qu’il veuille rester avec moi. </em>Katniss ne savait pas si elle était capable d’endurer une nuit sans lui. Comment avait-elle fait pour survivre avant qu’il ne revienne dans sa vie ? C’est bien simple : elle ne faisait pas. Elle n’était qu’à moitié vivante.</p>
<p>« Katniss, tu sais bien que je préfère rester avec toi.</p>
<p>- Tu en es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes obligé. »</p>
<p><em>Si, je veux. </em>Égoïstement, Katniss voulait que Peeta ne la quitte plus d’un pouce.</p>
<p>« Ne dis pas de bêtises, enfin. Je n’ai plus que toi maintenant.</p>
<p>- Tu pourrais avoir envie de passer une nuit tranquille, et je ne t’en voudrais pas pour autant. »</p>
<p><em>C’est faux,</em> criait-elle intérieurement.<em> Je t’en voudrais. Je t’en voudrais tellement.</em></p>
<p>« Bien-sûr que tu m’en voudrais. » Peeta la connaissais vraiment par cœur. Elle sourit. « Enfin. Si tu es d’accord, dans ce cas, allons dormir. »</p>
<p>Le fait est que Katniss n’avait plus tellement sommeil après la longue sieste qu’elle avait faite. Peeta devait sûrement être exténué. Peut-être trouverait-il enfin un peu de paix et pourrait-il dormir dans ses bras. Comme Katniss voulait pouvoir l’observer dormir, lui rendre la pareille.</p>
<p>Ils ne prirent pas la peine de retourner chez Katniss et se dirigèrent directement vers la chambre de Peeta.</p>
<p>« Ça ne te dérange pas que nous dormions ici ?</p>
<p>- Pas le moins du monde. »</p>
<p>Cette réponse avait été sans doute un peu trop facilement déblatérée. L’odeur de Peeta embaumait la pièce et lui donnait presque le tournis tant elle était enivrante.</p>
<p>« Bien, rit-il. »</p>
<p>Soudain, Peeta laissa échapper un grognement de douleur qui ne passa pas inaperçu.</p>
<p>« Peeta ? s’enquit-elle immédiatement. » Elle lui indiqua le lit, sur lequel il tomba sans retenue. « Peeta, tu as mal quelque part ?</p>
<p>- C’est… » Il se mordit la joue, hésitant. « C’est ma jambe. »</p>
<p>Katniss se baissa pour parvenir à sa jambe valide afin d’en inspecter les possibles blessures.</p>
<p>« Non… pas celle-là. »</p>
<p>Katniss se sentie stupide de ne pas y avoir songé dès la première seconde.</p>
<p>Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures que Peeta portait sa prothèse. Ce n’était pas quelque chose à quoi il était habitué. Accoutumé à laisser respirer ce qui pouvait lui rester de sa jambe lorsqu’il dormait ; il n’avait pas eu ce loisir la nuit dernière.</p>
<p>Il avait profondément honte de ce moignon. Même s’il était témoin de l’acte de l’acte bravoure de Katniss, elle ne l’avait jamais vu autrement qu’avec sa prothèse. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle prenne peur de la marionnette désarticulée qu’il était devenu. Toutefois à cet instant, c’était devenu plus fort que lui. La douleur avait largement passé le seuil du supportable.</p>
<p>« Oh, lâcha-t-elle, contrariée.</p>
<p>- Katniss, tu n’es pas obligée de-</p>
<p>- Peeta tu aurais dû m’en parler avant, continua-t-elle sur le même ton.</p>
<p>- Je ne voulais pas-</p>
<p>- C’est ma faute… </p>
<p>- De m’avoir sauvé ? Tu veux encore qu’on revienne là-dessus ?</p>
<p>- Non, enfin, si… je veux dire… j’aurais dû savoir que tu avais mal.</p>
<p>- Comment pouvais-tu le savoir ? T’es devin maintenant ? sourit-il.</p>
<p>- La ferme, dit-elle sur un ton similaire. »</p>
<p>Elle fit glisser le clapet jugulant sa chair et libéra son mal. Katniss envoya bien loin du lit sa prothèse. Elle avait l’intime conviction d’aimer encore davantage le Peeta devant ses yeux.</p>
<p>Elle lorgna le bout de chair cicatrisé depuis les 74èmes Hunger Games. Les médecins du Capitole avait coupé sa jambe juste en dessous du genou. Cela lui permettait de conserver son articulation et une marche plus évidente. C’était très impressionnant mais pas une seconde répugnant aux yeux de Katniss. Elle avait envie de lui faire comprendre qu’il n’avait pas à avoir honte de son amputation : qu’il fallait qu’il en soit fier, que cela prouvait qu’il était un survivant.</p>
<p>Elle voulait lui dire toutes les choses qu’elle ne parvenait pas à se dire elle-même.</p>
<p>Peeta n’avait pas l’air du même avis. Il ne faisait que bouger sa jambe mutilée de sorte à ce que Katniss ne puisse plus la voir.</p>
<p>« Je t’en prie Katniss… arrête.</p>
<p>- De ?</p>
<p>- Tu sais bien. C’est… ce n’est pas très joli à voir. Je préfèrerais que tu regardes autre chose.</p>
<p>- Tu m’as bien regardé pendant mon sommeil, sourit-elle. Pourtant je ne suis pas jolie à voir non plus.</p>
<p>- Katniss…</p>
<p>- Non, ce que je veux dire c’est que… tu n’as pas à avoir honte de ta jambe. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit qu’elle te faisait mal avant que ça ne devienne insupportable.</p>
<p>- Tu es sûre que tu ne comprends pas ? »</p>
<p>Évidemment qu’elle avait saisi.</p>
<p>Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Certaines blessures mettaient tout simplement plus de temps à cicatriser que les autres.</p>
<p>Elle décida de ne pas en parler davantage et s’allongea à ses côtés, silencieuse.</p>
<p>« Dormons un peu. Je crois qu’on l’a bien mérité, lui dit-elle gentiment. »</p>
<hr/>
<p>         Du temps avait passé. Combien de temps exactement ? Elle avait perdu le fil ; et aucune montre ou horloge ne pouvait l’aider. Le ciel encre de seiche soulignait la brillance de la lune.</p>
<p>Katniss ne dormait pas. Mais pour la première fois, ce n’était pas à cause de ses cauchemars : elle n’avait tout simplement pas sommeil. Un luxe dont elle n’avait pas bénéficié depuis des lustres.</p>
<p>Peeta quant à lui, semblait dormir du sommeil du juste – ou alors faisait-il très bien semblant. <em>Tant mieux</em>, pensa-t-elle, <em>au moins il se repose</em>. Elle se rapprocha encore de son torse et renforça son étreinte doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller.</p>
<p>Elle aimait l’avoir près d’elle. Comme une peluche rassurait un enfant, Peeta faisait fuir ses cauchemars. Dommage que Katniss n’eut pas ce don. Bientôt elle l’entendit marmonner dans son sommeil. C’était incompréhensible. Vite, elle se délogea de cette embrassade, craignant de ne l’avoir secoué par son acte égoïste.</p>
<p>« N- pas… mprf. ’veux, pas ! » furent les seuls mots intelligibles entre ses grognements et ses plaintes.</p>
<p>Sa gorge se contractait à chaque parole qu’il tentait de prononcer.</p>
<p>Peeta se mit à sangloter. Il luttait contre un ennemi invisible. Soudain, il devint violent et cogna tout ce qui l’entourait. Ses coups étaient imprécis mais d’une puissance réelle. Katniss se dit que se dégager de son étreinte avait peut-être finalement été une bonne idée ; sinon quoi ce pauvre drap aurait pu être sa tête.</p>
<p>« Peeta » l’appela-t-elle calmement.</p>
<p>Il n’entendit rien.</p>
<p>« ’onstre ! hurla-t-il entre deux grommèlements étouffés. Monstre !! »</p>
<p>Cette fois-ci, il avait crié si fort que Katniss sentit presque ses cordes vocales se déchirer.</p>
<p>Elle comprit vite que l’être de cauchemar qui visitait celui qu’elle aimait n’était d’autre qu’elle-même. Un être brillant du venin des guêpes tueuses, certes, mais c’était bien elle qui hantait Peeta. Qu’il tombe nez à nez face à son visage au lever de ce rêve n’était vraisemblablement pas la meilleure situation possible.</p>
<p>Elle se leva alors du bord du lit, un coussin à la main qu’elle alla placer sous ses fesses avant de s’assoir dans un coin de la pièce, contre la porte.</p>
<p>Observer l’homme que l’on aime cauchemarder à son propos n’est agréable pour personne.</p>
<p>Mais observer l’homme que l’on aime cauchemarder à son propos et ne rien pouvoir y faire est encore pire. Katniss aurait préféré quitter la chambre pour rejoindre le Pré et y pleurer les dernières larmes qui lui restaient. Elle aurait préféré faire comme lorsque sa mère ramenait un homme blessé : courir, courir, courir toujours plus loin de ce problème.</p>
<p>Mais ce n’est pas ça aimer quelqu’un.</p>
<p>On n’abandonne pas quelqu’un que l’on aime.</p>
<p>Elle resta donc assise. Elle le surveillait afin qu’il ne devienne pas un danger pour lui-même. Il fallait juste attendre que ce mauvais moment passe.</p>
<p>Au petit matin, elle appellerait le docteur Aurelius pour lui demander conseil. Au demeurant, elle resterait les yeux bien ouverts (quoiqu’embrumés de larmes) à scruter Peeta se débattre contre la bête qu’avait créé à son image le Capitole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sagittaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         Peeta s’était débattu toute la nuit, à intervalles irrégulières. Ses accès de violence ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, cinq minutes tout au plus, mais ils étaient cycliques. Ils revenaient toujours jusqu’à laisser Peeta pantelant, les joues trempées de larmes.</p>
<p>Heureusement, au petit matin, après une vingtaine de crises, Peeta se calma.</p>
<p>Katniss ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment l’aider. Elle ne put attendre davantage. Vers 6h, dès lors qu’elle comprit qu’il était définitivement hors d’état de nuire pour le reste de sa nuit, Katniss s’était précipitée vers le téléphone pour appeler le médecin à sa charge.</p>
<p>Évidemment, elle l’avait réveillé. Mais elle se moquait bien de savoir si le docteur Aurelius lui en voulait : tout ce qu’elle souhaitait, c’était savoir comment elle pouvait empêcher Peeta de souffrir.</p>
<p>Il lui avait prescrit quelques cachets pour l’aider à s’endormir, et l’avait prévenu d’une visite qu’il viendrait passer dans le courant de la semaine.</p>
<p>Katniss devrait alors retenir son souffle jusqu’alors.</p><hr/>
<p>         Le reste du mois passa lentement. Trop lentement. Inexorablement le printemps s’installait, Katniss allait chasser tous les matins du gibier. Il lui arrivait qu’elle fasse des crises d’angoisse au beau milieu du Pré, mais elle savait comment se calmer ; alors elle ne lui en parlait jamais.</p>
<p>Peeta quant à lui avait toujours bien du mal à dormir, à se maitriser, à vivre convenablement. Depuis que Katniss lui avait raconté l’épisode dont il avait été épris, il n’eut de cesse que de ne plus vouloir l’alarmer en dormant le moins possible. Il savait, effectivement, qu’un bon nombre de ses crises avaient lieu dans son sommeil.</p>
<p>De fait, il ne prenait pas les cachets de mélatonine que lui avait prescrit le Dr. Aurelius. Il faisait semblant devant Katniss avant de bien vite les recracher lorsqu’elle avait le dos tourné.</p>
<p>Bien qu’il l’eu voulu, il ne pouvait pas rester éveillé indéfiniment ; venait toujours un moment où il finissait par s’assoupir et ses crises reprenaient. La violence de ces dernières variait, mais elles restaient dangereuses pour Katniss. Malgré la visite du docteur, elles ne s’arrêtaient pas. Il s’était creusé les méninges pendant tout le mois pour trouver une solution, une issue à ce problème insolvable.</p>
<p>Il n’en trouva finalement qu’une seule capable de ne plus mettre en danger Katniss :</p>
<p>« On ne peut plus vivre ensemble ici. »</p>
<p>Katniss s’étouffa alors qu’elle mordait dans sa tartine matinale. Ses yeux s’opacifièrent immédiatement, teintés d’angoisse. Peeta lui tournait le dos, observant le jardinet qui cernait leur maison. C’est comme s’il n’avait pas la force de la regarder dans les yeux.</p>
<p>Katniss sentit ses mains commencer à trembler alors qu’elle tentait de reprendre son souffle avoir craché quelques miettes.</p>
<p>« Quoi ? toussa-t-elle.</p>
<p>- Tu vois bien, dit-il les yeux dans le vague. Mes crises ne s’arrêtent pas, et je refuse de te mettre en danger une nuit de plus.</p>
<p>- T-tes crises n’arrivent que la nuit, balbutia-t-elle malgré elle. Pourquoi partir alors que le problème ne survient seulement quand tu dors ?</p>
<p>- Elles arrivent <em>majoritairement</em> la nuit, c’est vrai. Mais je ne peux plus vivre ici avec toi, tout est–</p>
<p>- Alors, quoi ? s’écria-t-elle en se levant. Tu m’abandonnes encore une fois ? Tout redevient comme avant ? » Sa gorge se noua tout à coup face à ce qu’elle venait de dire : « Peeta… est-ce que… est-ce que tu es en train de me quitter ? »</p>
<p>Katniss s’arrêta de respirer. Elle n’entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Elle fondit en larmes avant même de s’en rendre compte.</p>
<p>Elle préférait mourir plutôt que de vivre sans lui.</p>
<p>Peeta se mit à paniquer de voir Katniss de la sorte. Ce n’était pas du tout ce qu’il avait voulu dire. Il s’approcha tout doucement. Il avait sans doute mal choisi ses mots. Et maintenant Katniss pleurait par sa faute.</p>
<p>« Katniss attends, je n’ai pas dit que–</p>
<p>- Peeta je ne pourrais pas survivre une seconde ici. Pas une seule. Je préfère crever que d’être seule sans toi Peeta, blêmit-elle.</p>
<p>- Quoi ! Katniss, il n’a jamais été question de ça. »</p>
<p>Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. C’était comme si elle n’était qu’un passager dans son corps.  On aurait dit qu’elle était imperméable au monde extérieur et aux explications que pouvait lui fournir Peeta.</p>
<p>« Katniss, écoute-moi ! la pria-t-il.</p>
<p>- Je vais crever, murmura-t-elle, terne.</p>
<p>- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes !? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis des choses comme ça ?</p>
<p>- Je vais crever, toute seule, toute seule, continuait-elle si bas que Peeta ne comprit pas ce qu’elle disait. »</p>
<p>Les mains sur ses oreilles, elle dodelinait de la tête les yeux grands ouverts, tétanisée par la peur et la haine.</p>
<p>« Katniss, je me suis mal exprimé, je–</p>
<p>- Qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire, alors !? hurla-t-elle d’un seul coup. » Peeta recula d’un bond, pris de cours : « Réfléchis avant de parler ! mugit-elle encore plus fort, les yeux rouges de larmes. »</p>
<p>Elle avait crié si fort que son corps se relâcha soudainement. Elle souffla et laissa tomber ses muscles raidis par la colère. Son cou ne supporta plus sa tête – Katniss se retrouva le menton planté dans le buste, les yeux clos pour tenter de retrouver la raison. Tant d’émotions contradictoires s’écoulaient en elle.</p>
<p>Peeta s’approcha d’elle, et lui attrapa la main :</p>
<p>« Je ne te quitterais jamais Katniss. »</p>
<p>Ses yeux gris le dardaient à présent. Dans ses prunelles dansaient une haine et une tristesse indescriptible. Peeta n’y prêta guère attention, et poursuivit ses explications en caressant le dos de sa main du pouce. Il devait la rassurer, et vite ; avant qu’une rancune douloureuse n’envenime Katniss :</p>
<p>« Je te demande pardon. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.  Je voulais simplement dire que je ne peux plus vivre dans cette maison, ici, pas que je ne voulais plus vivre avec toi. Je ne pourrais jamais m’imaginer une vie sans toi. »</p>
<p>Elle fronça les sourcils, incertaine.</p>
<p>« Katniss. Tu es ma seule famille à présent. Comment pourrais-je vouloir te quitter ? »</p>
<p>Elle frotta la pulpe de ses doigts contre ses tempes dans l’espoir d’oublier une vie sans Peeta à laquelle elle ne pouvait même pas songer. La voix enrouée par l’émotion, elle dit :</p>
<p>« Tu as dit… tu as pourtant dit que… »</p>
<p>Elle reprenait avec difficulté ses esprits. Tout son monde s’était effondré en l’espace d’une seconde et voilà qu’il reprenait vie et retrouvait ses fondations aussi rapidement.</p>
<p>Peeta s’était accroupi pour être à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras. Elle enterra son visage dans son épaule et y pleura des larmes douloureuses. De petits sanglots étouffés parurent à ses oreilles. Cela le faisait souffrir que de savoir que Katniss avait pu s’imaginer qu’il l’abandonnerait encore. Peeta comprit qu’il allait devoir prendre garde à sa façon de communiquer à l’avenir.</p>
<p>C’est vrai, ils étaient encore fragiles tous les deux, et un seul mot de travers pouvait être interprété de la pire des façons par leurs esprits bien malmenés.</p>
<p>Il reprit, caressant doucement son dos :</p>
<p>« J’ai pensé… tu sais, il y a une petite maison au bord du grand Lac après le Pré. » Katniss ne parvenait pas encore à aligner ses phrases correctement, alors elle se contenta d’acquiescer, les cils gouttant de larmes contre le tissu de son haut. « Elle est un peu en ruines, mais on pourrait peut-être l’aménager et vivre là-bas ? Quitter ce Village des Vainqueurs et être enfin libres des Jeux et… de tout le reste. » Un silence accueillit sa proposition. « Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? »</p>
<p>Katniss repensa à cette maison qu’elle avait déjà vu quelques fois en partant à la chasse. Beaucoup de légendes circulaient sur cette maison, notamment sur les Coveys, un ancien peuple du Douze. Mais Katniss redoutait cette maison, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance.</p>
<p>« Je… j’en sais trop rien, répondit-elle tout bas.</p>
<p>- Je sais que changer d’endroit peut faire peur quand on a ses habitudes. Mais nos maisons… Elles ne nous représentent pas. Elles sont trop grandes pour nous, trop factices. Et honnêtement, dormir dans une villa construite pour nous féliciter pour avoir tué des gamins, ça… ça ne me plait pas. »</p>
<p><em>En même temps</em>, se disait-elle, <em>couper racine avec les restes du Capitole n’était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça</em>.</p>
<p>Mais elle avait peur.</p>
<p>« Et Haymitch ?</p>
<p>- On ne l’abandonnera pas. Il viendra nous rendre visite et puis nous aussi. Et avant qu’on transforme ce taudis en habitation, nous aurons du pain sur la planche. Je suis sûr qu’il pourra venir nous donner un coup de main.</p>
<p>- Et Sae Boui-Boui ?</p>
<p>- Elle reconstruit sa vie. Il est temps que l’on reconstruise la nôtre.</p>
<p>- Et—</p>
<p>- Katniss. » Il se recula pour voir son visage et qu’elle cesse de se cacher. « Il faut que tu arrêtes de fuir. »</p>
<p>Elle tourna la tête et regarda le sol de l’entrée. Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Fuir était pourtant tellement plus facile. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu’il la pousse à confronter ses démons ?</p>
<p>Peeta soutenait son attention sur elle. Finalement elle perdit contenance et se décida à affronter son regard. Il était… si pur, si calme. Comment faisait-il pour être si calme ?</p>
<p>« Je… j’ai besoin d’y réfléchir, dit-elle finalement.</p>
<p>- Bien sûr, sourit-il. Autant de temps qu’il te faudra. »</p><hr/>
<p>         L’après-midi, elle partit à la chasse prétextant devoir aller chercher du gibier pour le souper. En réalité il n’en était rien. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à la proposition de Peeta. Et quel meilleur endroit pour se retrouver avec ses songes que la forêt ?</p>
<p>Elle se sentait en sécurité parmi les feuillages. Elle aimait sincèrement le son de ses pas légers sur la terre mouillée par le ruisseau, les moineaux qui pépiaient de bonheur, le vent qui paraissait couler sur les branches. Malgré toutes les horreurs qui avaient pu se passer pendant les Jeux, elle nouait toujours un lien fort avec la forêt. Rien ne pouvait briser l’amitié sincère qu’elle vouait à ce lieu. Pas même la barbarie du Capitole.</p>
<p>Mais voilà, elle se retrouvait ici aujourd’hui pour penser et non pour chasser. Il fallait qu’elle ait les idées claires. C’était un pas important que de quitter la ville du Douze pour s’enfoncer dans le Pré, loin de la Plaque, loin de ses souvenirs.</p>
<p>Voulait-elle vraiment se détacher de tout cela ? Et si elle venait à oublier tout cela au profit de retrouver une forme de santé mentale ?</p>
<p>Non, elle n’oublierait jamais. Les souvenirs les plus durs s’atténueraient sans doute un peu, et ça serait pour le mieux. Notre cerveau est bien fait en ce sens. Elle avait appris, avec toutes les horreurs qu’elle avait vécu, qu'elle devait tirer le positif de ces moments. La lueur d’espoir qui la maintenait en vie.</p>
<p>Elle s’assit sur un rocher près d’un ruisseau et lava son visage de la sueur de la journée. <em>Les moments de bonheur</em>… Elle revit le visage de Peeta dans la grotte lors de leurs premiers Jeux, la douceur de Rue et ses jolis cheveux, le baiser sur la plage, les discussions avec Joanna dans le Treize, Finnick et Annie à leur mariage…</p>
<p>Il y avait toujours eu un peu d’espoir. Rien qu’un peu. C’est ce qui l’avait maintenue en vie depuis toujours.</p>
<p>Et si ce que Peeta lui proposait était bel et bien la continuité de ce rayon de lumière ?</p>
<p>         Elle marcha un peu et se dit que la meilleure façon de répondre à ses angoisses était encore d’aller voir cette maison par elle-même. Elle contourna le sentier boueux, s’aventura dans les hautes herbes aux mille insectes et arriva enfin à la bicoque. Il est vrai qu’elle ne faisait pas rêver. Mais elle était près du Lac où son père et elle nageaient avant tout cela. Était-ce prémonitoire ?</p>
<p>Elle s’approcha doucement. Elle retira ses chaussures pour passer par le chemin le plus court. Curieuse, Katniss marchait dans la vase et avançait à petits pas pour éviter de tomber et d’abimer son arc.</p>
<p>Soudain elle buta dans une tige qui se coinça entre ses orteils. Étonnée, elle baissa la tête et aperçut la plante qui l’empêchait d’avancer davantage. Ses feuilles vertes en pointes de flèches, ses fleurs blanches : pas de doute, elle venait de tomber sur un sagittaire… un <em>katniss</em>.</p>
<p>Elle sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’en avait pas vu. Katniss s’approcha de la plante homonyme et la déracina de sa vase.</p>
<p>À cet instant, elle releva la tête et réalisa tout à coup. Elle avait trébuché sur elle-même. Elle ne pouvait plus avancer à cause d’elle-même.</p>
<p>Elle n’avait fait que cela depuis le début. Trébucher, tituber, tenter de reprendre ses marques à l’aveuglette.</p>
<p>Mais elle n’était plus seule, elle aimait Peeta, elle voyait clair. Katniss était capable de se relever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il était temps d’avancer à présent.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi dans cette courte aventure ! Sachez que j'ai pris un plaisir immense à écrire cette histoire. </p>
<p>Maintenant c'est à vous de jouer en me disant ce que vous en avez pensé ;)<br/>Il n'est pas impossible que j'écrive une suite à cette jolie petite aventure. J'ai délibérément laissé une ouverture à cette fin pour m'accorder le droit de reprendre, il n'en dépendra que de ce que vous en avez pensé ! </p>
<p>Merci à tous, et à une prochaine fic ! </p>
<p>Ni_zzie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>